Coping Strategies
by VerdeTerra
Summary: A vicious killer stalks the streets of London and CID are struggling to solve the case. But when a young mother becomes involved, a race to solve the crime begins. And time is running out.
1. Prologue: Alleyway

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction. Ever *monumental music* I will try and include some Galex in later chapters (to keep the hordes happy) but I'm more of a murder/mystery writer than a fluffy/romantic one. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Ashes to Ashes but boy if I did!!! *rubs hands together gleefully***

* * *

It had just gone three in the morning when Hannah James had staggered out of her friend's 18th birthday party. It had been the wildest party of her 18 years and the host would certainly be grounded for life once her parents got home. But no matter how much fun she had _had _nothing would erase the memory when she caught her boyfriend with her best friend.

_Cheating bastard! _She thought as she stumbled down the dimly lit road. _At least I managed to mash his nose. _

Hannah clenched her hand, thought of that fateful moment when she has lashed out and cringed. It had been a brutal punch, fuelled by anger and the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Thinking about it now, Hannah felt stupid. But she was angrier with Brett. _Tosser!_

She looked down at the cheap watch on her wrist. It was quarter past three. _Oh. My. God. My parents are going to kill me. _So, to avoid certain death, she began to run.

After five minutes of non-stop running, Hannah turned down the alleyway that would cut ten minutes off her walk home.

She was about halfway down the alleyway when she collided with someone.

"Oof! Oh shit I'm so sorry!" She couldn't quite see who she had just shoulder charged to the ground but she offered her hand to help them up.

Now if Hannah had thought this through she probably would have wondered why anyone would be out at this godforsaken hour, especially in an alleyway. But she didn't and her only thoughts were to help the unfortunate person she had knocked down in her haste to get home.

The person stood up and Hannah went to continue running. But the person held her by the arm. Hannah tried to brush them off, thinking they were simply getting their balance back. But as she went to walk away, the person pulled on her arm, swinging her back to face them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! LET ME GO YOU FREAK!!" Hannah squirmed and struggled but the person held her tight. She kicked out and missed. The person laughed. The laugh sent a shiver down Hannah's spine and she realised she would be lucky if she got home at all. Feeling desperate and hearing her heart in her ears, Hannah bit down on the hand that held her upper arm.

"You little bitch!" The person spat, and loosened their grip on her, nursing their bleeding hand. Sensing opportunity Hannah went to run but the person simply grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and shook her until she thought she was going to vomit. "Now we'll see who's clever shall we?" Hannah felt plastic ties being slipped over her wrists and tightened three notches too far. Her hands started to throb. Now she was bound, at the mercy of some crazed lunatic. Hannah struggled to keep her emotions in check but let out a small sob. "Aww look at the little baby! Thought she was gonna go home for a little nap after 'er big night on the town? Well tough!!" The person screamed the latter so close to Hannah's ear, she felt her ear drum rattle.

"W…what…I…how did you know where I've been? Have you been _stalking _me??" Sudden realisation had dawned on Hannah and she mentally kicked herself for not getting a lift home.

"Sweet'eart there are two ways we can do this. You can shut the fuck up and do what I say or I'll kill you right 'ere, right now. Either way _I don't care._ " As they said this, the person tightened the wrist cuffs so Hannah couldn't feel her hands anymore.

"But…what…what…have I done to deserve this? You're just…just SICK!!!" Hannah turned her head so she was facing the darkened corridor of the alleyway and let out a guttural cry. "Help me please someone! Oh god someone please help me!!" knew it was futile. She was going to die. The only question that rattled around in her mind was 'h_ow bad is the pain going to get?' _She was clearly being held by a psychotic killer. She just hoped it would be over with quickly.

"Oi! You! I told you to shut the fuck up!" The person looked at her almost…pitifully. "Now my dear, I'm afraid…well actually no I'm not but anyway…you're going to die now." As they spoke the last words they brought down something heavy on the back of Hannah's head. She let out and promptly fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Groaning, Hannah rolled onto her back and felt her lip. It had split when she hit the ground and was now bleeding freely. The person, now towered over Hannah, pulled something out of their pocket. In the moonlight she could just make out the glint of a blade.

That was the last thing Hannah James ever saw.

* * *

**So there you go. Please read and review because it makes me very very happy. And you won't like me when I'm mad xD**

**I'll try and upload as soon as I can but you know...life sometimes gets in the way.**


	2. Dreaming

**Wow! Second chapter already! Its those damn plot bunnies! **

**Disclaimer: As always...I own nothing. Except my own characters i.e Hannah James (RIP) and the crazy psychopath that killed her xD**

* * *

Alex Drake was dreaming. Admittedly it was not the dream she would want to dream, but the experiences of the past few weeks had permanently etched themselves onto her mind making it impossible not to dream them. It was as though the minute she closed her eyes, the dream would start. Like a DVD on pause. Or VHS.

She could remember it so vividly, it hurt. The sudden burst of heat, the clown turning out to be her father, the smell of whiskey and cigarettes as her small hand was taken. The combination of memories both as a child and adult made for unhappy slumber.

Seeing her parents explode when she was a child was hard enough. But watching it all for the _second _time? Fate was playing a cruel game on Alex and she did not like it one bit. Even Gene Hunt and the rest of CID had noticed a difference in her. She became withdrawn and solemn, doing her daily business mostly in silence, keeping to herself. CID had simply put it down to "hormones", all except Shaz. To her it almost seemed as though Alex was _grieving _for the Prices, however she had soon dismissed the idea; Ma'am had only known the Prices a few weeks before they died. But despite constant reminders that there was nothing wrong, there had certainly been a significant change in Alex, even if Shaz couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"_I'm happy, hope you're happy too!"_

_Dad? You're the…the clown? No!_

_BOOM!_

_MUM!! DAD!!_

_It was you!_

_Little Alex Price has no-one now! All alone in the big wide world!_

_Mum? I'm looking for my mum? Have you seen her?_

_Molly? Is that you? Molly!_

_Oh Molly. I'm sorry. _

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

"Bolly! Bolly! OI BOLLY!" A fist slammed onto the table and Alex woke with a start. She found a very angry Gene Hunt glaring at her and a confused man with greasy hair staring at her from across the table.

"Huh? What? Oh!" Alex turned bright red as she realised she had fallen asleep during the interview. She rubbed her eyes. "Erm…sorry…please continue Mr Johnston."

"Call me Ted. Now as I is saying I was at work, I'm a janitor at the bookies you sees, anyways when they comes up ter me and asks me ter put this bag in the rubbish bin. So I goes and puts it in the bin and when I comes back to check on it later, it's gone." The weedy man with black greasy hair had his feet up on the table, a sure sign of over-confidence.

"Whose _they _Mr Johnston…er Ted?" Gene was getting impatient, and Alex knew he was tempted to smack Mr Johnston on the head.

"The _men_ that gave me the _bag_ Mr 'unt."

Gene raised his eyebrow. "And yer didn't check the bag to see what it 'ad in it?"

"Naw I didn't, because these blokes you see, they was really huge and they tells me not to even_ look_ in the bag because they'll break my legs. So I didn't even know there was cocaine in the bag. Then I goes home and my house is in ruins! It must have been them! They trashed me house for bloody fun!" Ted smiled at Alex and licked his lips. She shivered. He really was creepy and rather up himself. _The bigger the pedestal, the harder they fall. Just wait till you fall you smarmy bastard. _She shook her head slightly and looked down at the notes she had written. Something didn't quite add up. Mr Johnston definitely knew more than he was letting on.

"Looks like he's telling the truth Bolls, we may 'ave to let 'em go." Gene stood up to leave the room. He was sick of this scrawny, pathetic 'janitor from the bookies' leering at his DI and had to fight the urge to punch him in the face.

"Wait a second Gene," Alex put her hand on top of his to stop him leaving. Gene's stomach did a little flip. _Get a grip Gene _he told himself sternly. "Mr Johnston…er Ted, you said you didn't look in the bag, yet you said, just now, that you didn't know there was _cocaine _in the bag." Alex was looking at Ted, eyebrows raised.

"Well…erm…I…mean…I didn't look…but I…they told me…and I…" Suddenly Ted became inarticulate and his self-confidence dropped. _I've got you now you lanky haired creep!_ Alex thought gleefully.

"Let me finish that for you Mr Johnston. You looked in the bag and, realising that there was indeed cocaine in the bag, switched the cocaine for talcum powder of whatever it is you can afford on you janitor's salary. The _men_ that gave you the _bag_,as you so aptly put it, realised you had switched the drugs, came around to your house and smashed it up. So you come down here to try and stitch them up and get off scot free because the _men_ cannot claim that their drugs were stolen. They go down and you can sell the drugs. Am I missing anything?" Alex looked triumphantly at Gene who was looking at her like she had sprung a second head. _How the 'eck did she figure that one out? _Gene thought hard for a second. _Oh I see, he said there was cocaine in the bag but Bolls never said what was actually in the bag so how'd he known there was cocaine in the bag? _

"Right then!" Gene strode over the man who was now howling. He grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up. "Now then DI Drake what do you think we should charge this scumbag with?"

"Erm…I…oh please Mr 'unt! I don't wanna go to jail!" Mr Johnston snivelled. "I…I…I only wanted money so's I could…could…oh please…please don't make me go to jail!"

"Well tough tits! Yer gonna be charged with wasting police time, obstruction of justice and possession of cocaine. And when the _men _that gave you the _bag_ find out you tried to grass them up…well let's say I'm glad I'm standing 'ere right now!" Gene punched the man in the kidneys and he doubled over. "Yer nicked!" And with that, Gene Hunt walked out of the interview room. Alex looked pitifully at the man, now in the foetal position on the floor, sobbing. Sighing she left the interview room and followed Gene into CID.

* * *

Alex walked straight into Gene's office. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah of course yer can enter my office Bolls. When the door's closed it mean 'Walk Right In'." Gene didn't even look up from the report or whatever was on his desk.

"You know what I mean! Beating up Johnston like that! Bloody hell Hunt! Must you manhandle every person that enters this building?" Instantly Alex regretted her words. Gene tried to hide a smile as she blushed a deep red. "I…er…mean…must you _beat up _everyone who enters this building?"

"Man'andle. Man'andle. Hmm…I like that word. Know anyone that I can _man'andle_ Bolly?" Gene smirked in amusement and raised his eyebrow.

The statement threw Alex even more. "I… I dunno Guv. Maybe I do." _Oh god! That was really, really clever Alex. Now he'll think you're 'into' him. Which you're not. Are you? _Alex looked down at her feet, finding her white boots particularly interesting. "I'm just gonna go back to my desk and er…read through that _important_ report."

"Right then. Good. You go read that report and I'll um…read this report too." Gene looked down at the "report" on his desk and Alex turned to leave.

_Well that was awkward _they both thought.

Their awkward silence was interrupted as Shaz burst into the office.

"Guv! Ma'am! Viv said they're found a body!"

"Will no-one KNOCK ON THE BLOODY DOOR BEFORE THEY ENTER?!" Gene roared as Shaz beat a hasty retreat, closing the door behind her. She waited for a little bit, then knocked again before waiting to be allowed entrance.

Alex was getting impatient. "Oh for god's sake Shaz just come in!"

Shaz entered looking sheepish. "Sorry Ma'am. Viv says they've found a body."

"Okay thanks Shaz." Alex sighed and walked out of the office, followed by Gene.

"Right! Chris, Raymondo, myself and my esteemed lady colleague 'ere are going to have a look at this body. The rest of you…act busy! Oh and Shaz…" Gene paused and Shaz waited expectantly. "Make us some tea for when we get back. I 'ave a feeling this ain't gonna be pretty."

"Fire up the Quattro!" Alex muttered as she pulled on her favourite white leather jacket.

* * *

**Okay so that was my little attempt at some Galex (if I failed please tell me)  
Also because I'm from NZ I really have no idea how UK accents (especially Gene's) are written. If i also failed at that...please tell me and how I could improve it!**

**R&R would be lovely!!**


	3. Body

**Finally this chapter is up! xD**

**Firstly: I don't own Ashes to Ashes...I'm merely borrowing the characters for this story  
****Secondly: This story is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine and ****I have never been to London so all street names are purely fictional  
****Thirdly: This chapter is a bit gory...so if you've got a weak stomach you might want to skip over it...**

* * *

"Viv said the body's in the alleyway on Gordonton Street. Nasty one too, lots of blood. Plods have cordoned it off." Ray said as they all clambered into the Quattro. They roared off, leaving skid marks on the road.

Alex went to put her seatbelt on as the Quattro swung through the narrow streets.

"Take yer blimmin' seatbelt off Bolly!" Gene said, without taking his eyes off the road.

"If you must drive like a bloody lunatic then I must put on my seatbelt. I don't want my head going through the windscreen!" Alex replied, clicking her seatbelt into place.

"At least you'd be quiet for once." Ray muttered.

Alex shot him a look, "I heard that!"

The Quattro swung violently into Gordonton Street and Chris fell onto Ray's lap.

"Oi get off me you poof!" Ray said as Chris struggled to regain his balance.

Gene suddenly stopped the car and both Ray and Chris went careening into the headrests of the seats in front. "Hey mind out Guv! That's my 'ead that went smack just now." Chris rubbed his forehead.

"Good thing there's nothin' in there aye Christopher?" Gene smirked as he put the handbrake on.

Alex gave them a smarmy look. "See, that would never have happened if you put your seatbelt on." Ray just gave her the look of death.

"Oi three stooges! Get your arses out 'ere now!" Neither Ray, Chris or Alex had seen Gene exit the Quattro and they had to jog to catch up to him. "Ray and Chris go talk to the plods, see what you can find out. Lady Bolls and I will 'ave a looksy at the body."

"Yes Guv!"

* * *

Alex and Gene ducked under the cordon tape and Ray and Chris went to talk to the officers surrounding the area.

"Oh. My. God." Alex breath caught in her throat and she had to lean on Gene to stop herself from keeling over. "Gene…" Alex's legs buckled and she nearly pulled Gene down with her.

"Whoa! Jesus Bolls! Right you sit 'ere and I'm gonna go talk to Harvey." Gene gently set Alex down on the ground and she concentrated hard, willing herself not to look at the body.

The victim was slumped against a wooden fence, legs splayed out and her hands were behind her back. Her clothes were soaked in blood, as was the rest of the alleyway. It was sprayed up the side of the fence, and pooled around the body. _Blood. So much blood. _The eyes were open, frozen in shock. There was a deep gash across her throat, stretching from ear to ear. The torso was a mess of blood and cuts, the signs of a frenzied attack. The worst thing that Alex had noticed though, was that the ring finger on the left hand had been cut off and lay separate from the body. The smell was appaling. Out in the open, the body had begun to decompose and the air was filled with the smell of rotting flesh.

"Harvey!" Gene tapped the pathologist on the shoulder and Harvey stood up from where he was crouching beside the body. "What have you got for us?"

"Well this here is a young female, about seventeen or eighteen I'd say. She's been hit on the head with something blunt and heavy. Her throat has been slashed. Her hands," Harvey bent down and gently rolled the body on its side, "have been bound, rather tight too. The ring finger on this hand," he indicated to the left hand," has been cut off with a rather sharp instrument. I'd like to take her back to the morgue to do a full autopsy. There are so many wounds that it's hard to tell which one killed her but I'd say the slashed throat was the one."

"Alright thanks Harvey, let us know when you've finished the autopsy." Gene went to shake hands with the pathologist, thought better of it, turned and walked away. He grabbed Alex by her arm and pulled her up. "Come on Bolls, let see what Tweedledum and Tweedledumber have found out."

* * *

"Christopher! Raymondo! What do you have for us?" Gene strode over to where Ray and Chris were. Alex had recovered from her earlier escapade and just looked embarrassed when Gene had asked if she was okay.

Chris looked down at the notes he had made. "Er…body was discovered by a dog walker this mornin'. Couldn't get an ID on her…it…the body." He paused and Gene waited expectantly. "Not much else Guv."

It was then Alex noticed a young man sitting on the side of the road, head in his hands.

"Who's that?" Alex asked Ray, gesturing to the young man.

"He says he's her boyfriend and this is all his fault. Wants to be arrested apparently."

"_Wants to be arrested?_" Gene asked incredulously. "Alright then!" He went to walk over to the young man.

Alex stopped him. "Gene! Let me talk to him first okay? He has just realised his girlfriend is dead."

"Fine then Mrs. Fruitcake! Gonna use your psychiatry on him?" Gene teased.

Alex didn't turn around. "It's psychology!"

* * *

Alex sat next to the young man on the curb. He couldn't have been any older than 19. "I'm DI Alex Drake. What's your name?"

He sniffed loudly but didn't look up. "Brett."

"Hi Brett. Do you want to tell me why you told my colleagues over there to arrest you?"

Brett looked up. "Because…because…" He burst into tears.

"Hey!" Alex said, a little alarmed. _Great. _She thought. _I spend all my time with emotionally defective men and now I'm dealing with an over-emotional one! _"Hey I'm sure it's not your fault. After all you didn't bash her on the head did you?"

She had meant that as a joke but Brett looked at her with shock in his eyes. _Oh shit. Way to put your foot in it Alex. Some psychiatrist…psychologist you are! _"Oh I'm sorry. Just ignore that. I'm…er…going to leave now Brett before I put my foot in it again." Alex went to stand up but Brett whispered something.

"What was that?"

"I cheated on her!" His voice became louder. "_I cheated on her!_ With her best friend! God I was so drunk but then she hit me and left the party! If I hadn't have cheated then she could have got a lift and she would still be alive!" Brett was now sobbing.

Alex was stunned. "Oh Brett I'm sure there are more factors that contributed to her death then you cheating on her." _Like the psycho that stuck a knife in her…really not helping Alex! _"Can you tell me her name? We need an ID for her. And her address too…we need to tell her parents."

"Her name was Hannah. Hannah James. And she lives at 15 Hartley Street. Can…can I see her? I want to tell her I'm sorry."

Alex looked over and the pathologist who had put the body onto a wheelie stretcher, ready to be taken to the morgue. "I suppose so. But be quick okay?"

She stood up and walked over to where Gene was. "Her name is Hannah James. Brett over there is her boyfriend. He cheated on her and she stormed out of a party. Then she was attacked. That's why he wanted to be arrested. He thinks it's all his fault."

Gene looked crestfallen at the idea of not arresting someone. "Oh." Was all he could manage. "What the 'eck's he doing now?" He gestured toward Brett, who was stood by the body, holding her hand and talking to her.

"He's saying sorry to her. He still thinks it's his fault." Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for the 19 year old. "He still loves her."

"Loves 'er? But she's dead." Chris said, looking confused.

Ray lit a cigarette. "No you twonk, this bloke still loves 'er, even _though_ she's dead." He turned to Alex. "Isn't there a condition or somethin' for that?"

"Yes Ray it's called necrophilia but that's not what's happening here. Brett feels responsible for her death and because she was his girlfriend and he loved her, he's apologising, and hopefully that will help ease his guilt."

The two men just stared blankly at her.

"Oh never mind!" Alex said, frustrated. _Men! _She turned to Gene. "He gave me her address. I think we should go talk to the parents."

"Right!" Gene said, with the authority. "Chris, Raymondo, you go back with the plods and radio us when the autopsy's finished. Drake and I will go to the parent's house. Let's go break the bad news. Now mush!"

* * *

**And there we have it. **

**FYI: I don't think pathologists would let people touch the body after it's been prepared to be taken to the morgue but it's my story after all so I can do what I like xD**


	4. Post Mortem

**Okay firstly: to those who have been following this I'm really sorry for the delay...this week has been c-r-a-z-y! But this chapter is nice and long so I hope that makes up for it!  
**

**Secondly: you know the drill...don't own anything you recognise because if I did, I would have a bigger wardrobe, ergo, I don't own Ashes to Ashes.  
**

**

* * *

**As the Quattro pulled up to 15 Hartley Street, Alex felt a sense of dread. This was the one part of the job she hated. Telling the parents that their beautiful child had been cruelly taken was like splitting someone's world in two. Especially when they asked how their child had died. What were they supposed to say?_ What if it were me? _She thought. _What if someone came to my house and told me Molly was dead? What would I do? _Alex rested her head against the glass of the window and a tear rolled down her cheek. _Molly. _She closed her eyes and the events of the past few weeks came rushing back. The heat, the clown and the irrevocable pain that followed. Alex screwed her eyes up tighter but the images and tears were s hard and fast.

Gene tapped on the window "Oi Bolly! Today would be fandabbydozi!" Alex jumped in her seat, quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"What? Oh yeah I'm coming." She got out of the Quattro and self-consciously patted her hair and pulled her trademark jacket down. She walked straight past Gene, who stood staring, a confused look on his face. _Was Bolly cryin'? _He thought. _Should I comfort her? Should I just leave 'er? God I don't know! _He walked up the path and waited on the front porch with Alex.

Alex rapped on the door and they stood in silence, waiting to be let in.

Gene cleared his throat. "Are you…I mean…before…were you…ok?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes…I was just thinking about…about my daughter." Alex's eyes dropped and she stared at the floor. Before she could stop it, another tear escaped. She wiped it away. "I'm…sorry." She gave a half-hearted laugh. The tears were flowing freely again. "Must be hormones." She knocked on the door once more, but didn't make any attempt to wipe her tears.

Gene didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say to that? "Bolls…I…er…come here." He enveloped her in a hug and she sobbed into his jacket. _I bloody 'ope the parents don't come out now. _Gene thought.

"I…I…I haven't seen her in so long Gene! What if something's happened and I don't know about it! What if she's dead?!" Gene was scared. He'd never seen Alex like this. And frankly, he didn't want to. He had no idea how to cope with a bawling, and possibly hormonal, woman. The best thing he could think of was to just hold her until she cried herself out. He hoped it would be soon. "S'okay Alex. S'okay. I'm sure she's alright." It wasn't until much later that Alex realised Gene had called her _Alex._

After what seemed like hours but was actually only a few seconds, Alex suddenly pulled back, looking embarrassed. "Oh Gene I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She noticed the wet patch on his jacket from her tears and flushed pink.

Thankfully the door opened at this point and a woman with blonde curly hair, and big brown eyes opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Gene whipped out his warrant card while Alex fumbled for hers. "I'm DCI Gene 'unt and this is me colleague DI Alex Drake. We'd like ter talk ter yer about your daughter."

"Oh my goodness me what's she done this time?" The woman looked worried. "Where are my manners? My name's Sandra. Come in." And with that Sandra James walked into the house, without waiting for Gene or Alex.

Gene went to walk into the house but Alex stopped him. She looked into his eyes and briefly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered. Leaving a stunned Gene still standing outside, Alex followed Sandra into the house.

* * *

"Tea?" Sandra held up a teapot as Alex and Gene made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Alex shook her head but Gene nodded. "Erm…yes please love. Five sugars." _Then I can focus on my tea and not Bolly. Bloody 'ell I must comfort 'er more often._

Next to him Alex was just as confused as Gene was. _Why did I kiss him? Couldn't I have just hugged him or…shook his hand him like a normal person? But nooo I had to kiss him. Do I like him in that way? He's my bloody DCI for crying out loud. And I'm pretty sure he just wants to sleep with me. Oh god now I'm psychoanalysing myself. _She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as Mrs. James entered the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Here you go." She passed Gene his tea and Alex took a biscuit. "Now what has Hannah done this time?" She looked expectantly at Gene and Alex over her steaming cup of tea.

Alex gulped. "I'm so sorry Mrs. James but we found Hannah's body this morning."

The brown eyes widened and the cup of tea fell to the floor.

"Wh…what?" Sandra started to shake.

"She was murdered love. Found her in an alleyway." Alex glared at Gene. _Good one Mr Tactful!_

Sandra inhaled sharply. "Oh…oh my god! No! No way! She…she can't be! No! Not Hannah! Where was Brett? She didn't come home from the party but I thought she was just sleeping over! Oh my god!" She started sobbing uncontrollably, not dissimilar to what Alex had done on the porch. Alex caught Gene's eye and knew he was remembering the incident earlier too. She got up and perched on the arm of the chair that Sandra was sitting on. She put her arm around the nearly hysterical women and talked soothingly to her, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. James. I know how hard this must be for you."

Sandra looked up. "Do you? Do you really? Tell me DI Drake have you ever lost a child"

Alex was taken aback. "I…I um no but…well my daughter…she…"

Gene could see Alex was struggling to not burst into tears again. "What DI Drake means is that we are goin' ter catch the bastard that did this Mrs. James."

Sandra sniffed. "Oh please! Please do…I'm…sorry DI Drake…I didn't mean anything."

"It's okay. Would you mind if we asked you a few questions about Hannah?" Alex stood up and returned to her original seat besides Gene.

"Yes…yes of course! What would you like to know?" Sandra wiped her eyes.

Alex thought for a moment. "What time did she leave the party do you know?"

"Well her curfew is one o'clock but I woke up at half three and she still wasn't home. I just assumed she was staying at her friend's house."

"And who's 'er friend?" Gene asked.

"Well she went to the party with Brett Matthews, that's her boyfriend. I think it was her friend Sarah's 18th birthday. I just thought she slept there after the party."

Alex nodded. "And what was her relationship with Brett Matthews?"

"He is…_was_…her boyfriend. They'd been going out for over a year. Nice boy. Not like some of the others."

Alex went to ask another question but they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Sandra! I'm home!"

She turned around and yelled into the hallway. "We're in the lounge!" She turned back to Alex and Gene. "That's my husband Daniel."

Daniel entered. He was very tall with brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know we had visitors."

Gene showed him his warrant card. "DCI Gene 'unt and DI Alex Drake."

"Oh really? What can we do for you?" He looked down at his wife and realised she had been crying. "Sandy? What's wrong?"

Sandra burst into tears again. "Oh Daniel! It's Hannah; she's….she's….dead!"

"What?!" Daniel took a step back in shock.

"She was murdered!"

"What?!" Another step.

Just then, the radio Gene had put on the couch spluttered to life. It was Ray.

"Guv?"

" 'ere Ray."

"Harvey said ter tell ya that he's finished with the autopsy now."

"Right." He turned to Alex. "Ray said that Harvey's finished with…"

Alex glared at Gene, willing him not to finish the sentence. Thankfully he got the message and gestured to the door.

Alex looked at Daniel. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. James but we really have to be going." Daniel nodded barely registering them, absorbed in consoling his wife. Alex stood up and walked out of the house, followed by Gene. They got into the Quattro and drove away in complete silence.

* * *

As the pair pulled up outside the Met, Alex turned to Gene."Erm…Gene about before…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Hmm? What about it?" Gene looked at Alex expectantly.

"I…er…nothing. Don't worry about it." She opened the door and climbed out, not waiting to see if he followed.

She walked into the Met, into CID and sat down at her desk. Alex sighed; her thoughts were all jumbled up. She felt for Gene, of course she did. After all he was the one that took her hand as she watched her parents explode as a child. He had brought her back from the edge after that fateful day. He was the one that put her to bed when she had drunk a little too much. He was the one that saved her from Chaz Cale's fridge that time. He infuriated her (it's PSYCHOLOGY!) but always knew when she was right. He was loud, obnoxious, an alcoholic, chain smoker and a downright pain in the arse sometimes.

And she loved him for it.

Even with all his faults Gene Hunt was still the one person in 1981 that could make her feel safe.

Mentally, Alex did a double take.

_What? What? Did I just…oh god no! I can't get attached here! It's not real! He's not real! __Gene Hunt is a fictitious construct that I made up! I have to get back to Molly!_ Worriedly, Alex began chewing on the end of her pen, like she always did when something was wrong.

"Ma'am?" Shaz interrupted Alex's thoughts before they could go any further.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Shaz. What can I do for you?"

"The Guv said you should meet him in the autopsy room…er now."

"Oh."Alex sighed. "Alright. Thanks Shaz."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure of course you can."

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything's alright Shaz! Why would you think that?"

"I mean…you only chew your pen," Shaz gestured to the pen in Alex's mouth, "when you've had a fight with the Guv or something bad has happened."

Alex stopped chewing, put the pen down slowly and looked Shaz in the eye. _Dammit! She really is too perceptive for her own good sometimes._

"There is nothing wrong Shaz. Really. Well, except the body we looked at this morning was in a pretty bad way…but apart from that…" _Liar! _"Now I'm going to go to the morgue before Ge…er the Guv sends out a search party for me." She smiled wanly. If she was brutally honest, looking at the mutilated remains of the young girl was the last thing Alex felt like doing. What she wanted to do was go straight to her flat, have a glass of wine and fall asleep. "Duty calls." She muttered sarcastically and walked out of CID.

* * *

"Nice of yer ter join us Bolly Knickers. Didn't want ter start without yer gracing us with yer presence." A curl of smoke escaped from Gene's lips as he smirked at her. Ray and Chris snickered in the background.

She ignored them. Standing the autopsy room, the smell of disinfectant and cigarette was making Alex sick. At least there was no blood.

"Right then. Let's see what we have here." Harvey pulled back the white sheet covering the girl's face. Rigor mortis had set in and the skin had become white, since the heart had long since stopped pumping blood around the body. "Now this is Hannah James, 18 years of age. Multiple stab wounds and lacerations. Blunt force trauma to the head." The pathologist gently rolled the head to one side and pointed to a sticky patch at the back of the girl's head. "The blow didn't kill her but probably knocked her out. The cut on her throat," He pointed to the ear to ear wound, "Probably did. Almost decapitated, judging by how deep it is. Cause of death: bleeding to death." Harvey stopped and looked at the four detectives. He noticed that Chris had gone the same shade as the dead girl and he laughed to himself. _That boy could never deal with this sort of thing._

Alex stepped forward. "That's an unusual M.O. Blow to the head, knocking the victim unconscious and then slitting their throat. It's almost like the person didn't want them to suffer."

The pathologist nodded. "You've got the first part right. Unfortunately, judging by the scabbing of the wounds on her lower body, I'd say that the blow to the head was done first, and then the person inflicted the wounds on her lower body, then they slit her throat. Take a look." Harvey pulled back the rest of the sheet covering the girl.

Even without all the blood it was still a gruesome picture. There was a deep gash in the shape of an 'X' just above her left breast, just on the heart. The abdomen was a mess of smaller nicks and cuts and there was the deepest gash stretching from hip bone to hip bone underneath her belly button. Harvey held up a small plastic bag. "And this," he said, "is her left ring finger." And with that, Chris ran out of the room, holding his mouth. Ray looked away, lighting his umpteenth cigarette of the day. However, Alex was intrigued. She looked at the gash under the belly button.

"How deep is that?" She asked.

Gene and Ray looked at her as if she was mad.

"Almost right though."

"And the gash on the heart?"

"The same." Harvey looked confused.

"What about the smaller cuts on her abdomen?"

"Well those barely break the skin. Why do you ask?" Harvey pulled back the sheet, recovering the girl's torso and face.

"Because I think I've got a profile. Thanks Harvey!" Alex turned on her heels and rushed out of the morgue. Ray shrugged and followed. Gene thanked Harvey then followed Ray.

Chris re-entered the morgue, wiping his face. "Hey! Where'd they go?" He looked around and Harvey pointed to the door. Chris thanked him and ran out for the second time that day.

* * *

When Gene, Ray and Chris entered CID, Alex was furiously scribbling on a sheet of paper. When she was done, she gestured for them to gather around her desk. On the paper was the outline of a person, and on it Alex had marked out the wounds according to what they had just seen on Hannah James.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls wouldn't 'ave pegged yer down as the type that likes ter draw." Gene said sarcastically. The rest of CID snickered.

"Oh shut up and listen for once!" Alex snapped. Then she sighed. It had been a very long day. "Now look at the wounds on her torso. The 'X' across the heart is so deep, almost right through, ditto with the one below her belly button. And her ring finger has been cut off."

"Ditto?" Chris looked confused.

"It means the 'same as' Chris. Anyway these two wounds go right through, but look at the other wounds. They're just little nicks, barely cutting the skin at all. So why has the attacker spent so much time cutting through the body but only in these two places?" She looked at them expectantly.

"Because he's a sick _bastard!_" Ray spat. The rest murmured their agreement.

Alex sighed again. "Well yes but why these two places?And why did he cut off her _ring finger_? She has nine others. But why has the attacker deliberately chosen to cut off her ring finger and practically gouged out her heart and lower abdomen, and only placing smaller nicks and cut on her stomach?"

She'd lost them. Gene stuck up his hand.

"Yes?" Alex braced herself for something sarcastic.

"Look Bolls this is very interesting an all but could yer hurry up and explain so we can catch the bastard that did this? Instead of playing show and bloody tell!"

_He's just angry because I know something and he doesn't. _"Yes Guv." Alex pushed a curl off her forehead and pointed to her sketch. "These wounds are symbolic. Look. The heart? That always represents love and it has and 'X' through it. The ring finger? Where do you put the wedding ring when you get married? And this large cut here." She pointed to the gouge below the belly button. "If this went right though, it must have cut through her womb. This," she indicated to the entire sketch, "is an attack against femininity. The smaller nicks and cuts are insignificant; it's these gouges that are the key. So I'd say the attacker is male, and probably was in a relationship that turned sour. So to get back at the person he loved, or thought he loved, he symbolically mutilates women. She probably doesn't know that it's him but he thinks he's getting his message across" Alex paused and looked at CID. "He'll do it again until he feels his message is across." She stopped to let the information sink it. _This could take a while._

Gene abruptly stood up, breaking the awkward silence. "Righto Ladies and Gentlemen, it is precisely beer o'clock. To Luigi's! Mush!"

* * *

**So I hope that made up for the wait xD  
Next chapter will introduce my own main character in this story xP**

**As always: Reviews = awesomeness!!!**


	5. Nightmares

**Ahh I'm sorry about the delay...I had NO IDEA WHATSOEVER to write for this chapter. xO**

**Oh and this story is all un-beta'd so any grammatical and spelling errors are my own fault...**

**While you read this I'm going to go out plot-bunny hunting *pulls out plot-bunny hunting net* Tarrah!!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Even after four chapters I still have to say I don't own Ashes to Ashes?? Fine then! I DON'T OWN ASHES TO ASHES!!!! THE BBC, KUDOS AND MONASTIC DO!!! Oh and I DEFINATELY don't own the song lyrics I put below...those belongs to Paramore xD**

* * *

'_So one day he found her crying,  
Coiled up on the dirty ground.  
Her prince finally came to save her,  
And the rest you can figure out.  
But it was a trick,  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure, to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down…'_

**Brick by Boring Brick – Paramore**

* * *

The group filed out of CID, leaving only Gene and Alex. Alex was busy tidying up her drawings from earlier, and Gene had the habit of not leaving until the last person had left. Humming to herself as she folded paper and packed away files, Alex contemplated the day. _So I saw the mutilated remains of a dead teenager, nearly had a mental breakdown in front of my DCI, and then proceeded to kiss said DCI… _Alex smiled to herself; she had actually kind of enjoyed lip locking with Gene._ A normal day in my unconscious subconscious then…_

Sitting at his desk, watching Alex tidy her things, Gene contemplated the day. _Well it looks like we have a serial killer on the loose; me DI's acting more fruitcakey than usual…oh and she kissed me! _Gene allowed a small smile to play on his face when he remembered their 'encounter' earlier. To say he'd enjoyed it would be an understatement, Gene had been sorry when she broke away from him. _Must comfort 'er more often. _He decided.

Alex was almost finished tidying her things but Gene continued to watch her through the glass of his office. Well he was in fact staring at her arse now, but still. He was the 'Manc Lion' he could watch what he liked. Of course, he wouldn't say that to Alex, she'd probably give him her left hook. Gene rubbed his chin where she had decked him after he called her a string of profanities.

Gene was never one for nostalgia but when he had a spare moment, he found himself thinking about recent happenings. And his thoughts always seemed to include Alex. _Chas Cale's refrigerator, the vault at Edgehampton…_His eyes drifted down to the locked drawer in his desk. Ever since he found one of his er…doodles on the wall, Gene had taken the liberty of storing them in his drawer instead of throwing them away. And there were an awful lot of them…

"Gene?" Alex's voice broke his train of thought.

"Hmm?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Speak of the doodle…_

She smiled at him when she noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Erm…nothing really." The last thing Gene wanted was her to know he'd been thinking about her. Something he'd been doing a lot lately. _Poof_! He curtly reminded himself. _Thinking about a bird, what are ya a flipping teenager? _"Ya done already?"

"Yup." She replied, popping the 'p.' "I've put my drawing into the case file in case we need it again alright?" Gene nodded, stood up, grabbed his coat off the stand and gestured for Alex to exit his office.

They walked down the corridors in silence, both thinking about what the other might be thinking about. They had made it to the reception without really noticing, each deep in their own thoughts, when a voice startled both Gene and Alex into reality.

"Guv! Ma'am!" Viv said. "Good you're still here. There's someone here to see you both."

Alex and Gene exchanged confused looks. _Who could possibly want to see us?_

* * *

Sitting on the plastic chairs in the reception area was a young woman, aged about nineteen. She had bright, green eyes and her red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She looked up nervously when she saw Gene and Alex.

"Now then, what did ya want ter tell us Miss…er…" Gene stopped, realising he actually didn't know who this girl was.

The girl chewed her lip. "Williams. Grace Williams."

"Alright _Grace Williams_. Can yer kindly tell us what yer know so me and me DI 'ere can go 'ome?" Gene said sharply. Alex nudged him in the ribs. She knew he didn't mean to be rude. He was just really looking forward to getting pissed at Luigi's and this girl was something else he had to deal with instead.

Grace took a deep breath. "Hannah…Hannah James? The…the girl that was…" She faltered.

"Murdered?" Alex prompted. Grace blinked at Alex's blunt use of the word.

Alex sighed. "Yes she was murdered. Go on." _Nearly as impatient as Gene! _She thought.

"I…I...I know…I know who…I mean…I wanted to tell you who…No." Grace stopped and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. Forget this. I'm sorry for wasting your time." And before Gene or Alex could even register what had happened, Grace Williams had turned and ran out of the Met.

Gene raised his eyebrow at Alex.

"What? Don't look at me! I don't know any more than you do!" Alex paused. "Luigi's?"

"Luigi's." Gene confirmed.

* * *

Upon entering Luigi's, the scene was the same one that occurred nearly every night; Ray was trying to chat up some poor women and failing, Shaz and Chris were making puppy eyes at each other, and the rest were slowly getting drunk - Alex could tell - as their Italian jokes towards the poor owner got ruder and ruder. She felt like she belonged here, although she missed Molly terribly.

Alex and Gene settled down to their usual table. "Oi Luigi! A bottle of yer 'ouse rubbish!" Gene commanded.

"Si Signor Hunt."

"Grassy arse Luigi!"

"Yer just 'ad to get that in there didn't yer Christopher?"

"Si Guv!" Chris fell about laughing.

Luigi bustled around the tables with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Gene poured Alex a rather full glass. She gulped it down and put it out for more. Gene stared at her empty glass. _Bloody 'ell that was quick!_

"It's been a hell of a day." She said, answering the question he hadn't actually asked.

"That it has been Bolls." Gene replied, topping up her glass and clinking it with his…"That it has."

FIVE OR SIX BOTTLES LATER…

"Gene?"

"Mmmm?"

"You never did answer my question…" Alex slurred. She realised she was going to have a hell of a headache in the morning, but she was too far pissed to really care.

"What question Bolls?" Gene was as equally drunk but they were the only two left in the trattoria, apart from Luigi, who kept sending him knowing looks. _What the bloody 'ell does he keep lookin' at me for??_

"The one where I asked if it was your last few seconds on earth and you could have anything you wanted…what would you say?"

"Anything?" Gene pretended to ponder even though his head was screaming _YOU ALEX DRAKE!!_

"Anything." Alex looked up at him from under her eyelashes. She shuffled forward so her head was closer to his.

"Anything?"

"Yes Gene anything! Answer the question goddammit!" Alex hiccupped. "Sorry." She'd snapped at him because she wanted him to say he wanted _her_.

_Yeah Alex. Like that's gonna happen._

"S'okay Bolls. Anyway," Gene looked at his watch, "I'd better be going." He went to stand up but Alex held his arm.

"Stay." She whispered. Gene remembered that look on her face. It was the same look she'd had before she burst into tears earlier. "I don't want to be alone." She mumbled.

Gene sighed. "Alright Bolls."

* * *

Alex and Gene stumbled upstairs to Alex's flat. When they reached the door, Alex fumbled for her keys to unlock it. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she dropped them for the third time. _God am I really that drunk? Or am I just nervous about Gene sleeping over and wasting time?_

She decided she was a little of both.

"Give it 'ere." Gene said impatiently, snatching the keys from her grip and opening the door. "Ladies first." He motioned for her to enter.

"Thanks. I'll just erm…grab you a duvet now. Make yourself at home." Alex felt awkward. She had asked Gene to stay with her because…because…well even Alex couldn't answer that. She just knew she'd feel safer sleeping if Gene was there.

"I'm sure I will Bolls." Gene smirked, sensing she was uncomfortable. Alex rolled her eyes and went into her room to fetch the spare duvet. Upon entering her room she had a sudden flashback to the dream she'd had during the Chas Cale case…the one where Gene woke up in her bed. _Gene? Waking up in my bed? Oh good lord! _Had all the events over the past months led to this? Was she going to wake up in the morning and find him next to her? _No. _She chastised herself. _Gene is simply staying on the sofa because he is drunk and it's too dangerous for him to drive home._

Alex was lying to herself. And she knew it too.

"Gene, here's you du…" Alex trailed off. Gene was fast asleep on the sofa, snoring slightly. "My hero." Alex giggled. She placed the duvet on top of him. "Good night Mr Hunt." She whispered and tiptoed into her own room. She knew she would sleep soundly, knowing that Gene was only a room away.

* * *

"NO! MOLLY! NO! PLEASE NO! MOLLY!"

Gene awoke with a start. It took him at least ten seconds to realise that he was on the couch in Alex's flat and she was screaming her head off. "Bloody wimmin!" Gene muttered and blundered into Alex's room. The alarm clock next to her bed flashed the time. 3:00. _Damn. _"Bolls?" He said tentatively.

"Molly! Please!" Alex, still asleep, began sobbing. "Please no!" She threw her arms out and started thrashing around, like she was trying to get away from something.

_Shit. _Gene bent down and gently shook her by the shoulders. "Alex?"

Alex's eyes flew open. "Gene? What? What are you doing here?" Her lashes were wet with tears.

"You were screaming. Loudly."

"I was? Oh! I was…just having a dream…about my little girl…it was a bad one." Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, dripping onto the floor when she put her head down.

_Shit again. _"D'ya want me to stay with yer?" She raised her eyebrow. "So you don't have any more," he cleared his throat, "nightmares."

Alex nodded slowly.

Gene lay down on her bed, fully clothed. He put his arm around, like he'd done when they were trapped in the vault. He felt her relax immediately. "Thank you Gene. For everything." She whispered.

"S'alright Bolls. It's me job. Plus I know how much yer enjoy the company o' the Gene Genie."

Alex lightly slapped him on the chest and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was in a deep, peaceful slumber. Gene however, was very much awake. He was too aware of his gorgeous DI sleeping beside him to even think about sleeping himself.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Alex awoke in the morning, half of her was surprised the Gene was not there. After all, in her dream she was clearly awake when he woke up. _Oh no. Does this mean he's going to wake up in my bed again?! _The other half of her however, was not surprised at all. She had a feeling her behaviour over the past few days had freaked him out a little. Especially the events of last night. _After all he did just spend the night in your bed Alex and it had nothing to do with sex! _Alex chose to ignore the voice in her head, which was amazingly easy, thanks to her hangover. She went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea to help her headache. Beside the kettle she found a hastily scrawled note:

_Alex,_

_Went home for a change of clothes. Hope you're feeling better._

_Gene_

Sipping her tea, Alex pondered the note. _Blunt and to the point. Well that's Gene isn't it? _Though she wouldn't admit it out loud the 'Alex' stung a little. _What happened to Bolly?_Glancing at the clock, Alex swore. She had less than an hour to get ready for work and her 80's dress style took so long now.

At least she didn't have far to walk.

* * *

"Good morning imaginary constructs!" Alex said, more cheerfully than she actually felt.

"Morning Ma'am!" Shaz said, ever the optimistic. "Tea?"

"Mmmm yes please Shaz that would be lovely." The WPC went to make her way to the kitchenette. "Oh and two aspirin please." Alex rubbed her forehead. The tea earlier hadn't really helped with her hangover.

"Rough night last night was it _Inspector_?" Ray smirked. He couldn't resist winding her up when she came in with a hangover, ever since she'd slept with the 'Thatcherite wanker'.

"You have no idea _DS Carling_." Alex snapped, emphasising his rank. She really wasn't in the mood for Ray's lewd jokes about her personal life.

"I can guess.' Ray muttered. Chris spluttered with laughter into his cup of tea, then began choking on it. Unfortunately for the both of them, Alex had over head Ray's last remark.

She scowled at them and then threw a screwed up ball of paper at Ray. "For your information Ray…" Her retort was cut short by a very loud and conspicuous cough. She turned her head to see Gene standing outside his office, with his arms folded. He did not look happy.

_Ahh shit. _She thought.

"Right well if the _children_ could stop fighting for more than two minutes," He glared at Ray and Alex, "we might be able to focus on the bleedin' job at hand! Which right now 'appens to be finding the bastard that killed Hannah James!"

"Yes Guv."

"Sorry Guv."

Alex and Ray looked like a pair of five year olds who had been told off by a teacher at school.

"Good. Now I want yer lot to look at the notes DI Drake made yesterday 'bout Hannah's injuries. Then I want yer to look through the files for other murder victims with similar injuries. Chris, Raymondo I want yer ter bring in 'er boyfriend again, see if he knows anythin' else."

"Yes Guv." The room chorused and went about their set tasks. Alex was about to get out the case notes she put away yesterday when...

"DI Drake. A word."

_Ahh double shit. _Rolling her eyes she got up from her desk and entered the Manc Lion's den. She braced herself for an earful about 'behaving as a superior officer'.

What she actually found was a concerned looking Gene. "Are you alright this morning Bolls?"

Alex blinked. _What? No dressing down? _She had already prepared her argument for her retaliation towards Ray, but this question totally threw her. _Think Alex think!_

"I'm fine Guv." _Good one Alex. You're a psychologist. You know what f.i.n.e means!_ "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because…well because of last night and with what Ray said…before." _Wait! Did he just blush? Oh god! He did!_

"Oh no! Really. I'm fine Gene, see? But thank you for asking." She looked at him from under her eyelashes. _That bloody pout! _

Gene swallowed. _God she's sexy. Now if only she'd leave so I can draw another doodle…_

Both avoided each other's eye contact, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Not surprisingly, both were thinking about the other.

"Guv? Ma'am?" Viv entered the office, once again breaking the tension beautifully. _Bugger! _Gene thought. _I may have ter get a bloody padlock!_

"Yes Skip? What can I do yer for?"

"There's been another attack." Alex gasped. _Oh no! Please no! I don't want to have to look at another mutilated girl. _"But luckily this one managed to escape. She survived. She's at the hospital. Asking for you two apparently."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! She survived! Thanks Viv, we'll go visit her now. What hospital is she at?"

"Royal Hope."

Gene slapped a leather-gloved hand on his desk. "Righto Skip! Now then Bolly Knickers. Shall we go visit the one that got away?"

Alex smiled. "Lead the way Gene."

* * *

***chews lip nervously* So what do you think?**** I know the whole 'Gene sleeping in Alex's bed because she's scared' has been done soooo many times but it's kind of important to the plot...Please tell me what you thought! I love constructive critisism too!**

**Ta muchly for reading this though...it means alot!!**

**-Verde Terra xxx **


	6. Grace

****

Hi all! I hope you had a very Merry Christmas! xP

**I have re-named the previous chapter **_**Nightmares**_**. This chapter (6) is now called **_**Grace.**_

**Disclaimer: As always…I own nothing. BBC owns Ashes to Ashes and Evanescence owns the lyrics used below…**

* * *

'_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?'_

**My Last Breath – Evanescence **

* * *

"I don't see why they couldn't 'ave dropped us off." Ray grumbled. He and Chris had naturally assumed that they would be riding in the Quattro. However their hopes had been bitterly crushed when they saw said Quattro squeal off in a plume of smoke. Thus, Ray and Chris had been relegated to using a pool car. A fact that neither was too happy about.

"Yeah the Guv and the boss...er Ma'am are always goin' off together. To tell that stiff's parents and last night they were the only two in Luigi's after we left. And now they're goin' to the 'ospital." Chris unlocked the car and threw the keys to Ray. He had been banned from driving most cars on account of 'driving like the Guv's dead grandmother'.

Ray stopped and thought for a minute. "Hey you don't think the Guv's…"

Chris looked confused. "The Guv's what?"

Ray looked at Chris in disbelief. Chris often had moments where he connected the most random things – things nobody else could see – but when it came to Gene and Alex, he was totally clueless. "You don't think he's slippin' 'er one do ya?"

Sudden realisation dawned on Chris. "The Guv and DI Drake? No way!"

Ray snorted. There was only one was to settle this. "I bet you ten quid there is something goin' on between the two of em."

"You're on!"

* * *

"Now Gene you have to remember that this girl has been through something traumatic. She might not open up with a man present." Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The past five minutes of the journey had been rode in silence and Alex was near desperate to break it.

"Contrary to popular belief I do know 'ow to 'andle these sorts of case." Gene retorted, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well I'm just saying…hey!" As they turned left at an intersection, Alex pulled on the handbrake, causing the Quattro to come to a violent and swift stop.

"What the bloody 'ell do you think you're playing at?!" Roared Gene.

"Viv said the girl's at _Royal Hope_! Royal Hope is that way!" She pointed to the left.

"Christ on a bike! Couldn't you 'ave just pointed and said 'Royal 'ope's that way?'" Shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of 'bloody wimmin!' Gene restarted the car and did a U-turn. "That's bloody twice you've done that! The first time when we was chasing that bloody gun dealer! Don't do it again!"

"Well I'll try to remember that the next time you go the wrong way!" Alex turned in her seat so she was facing away from Gene. "God I miss Sat Navs." She muttered.

"Sat Navs? Is that Spanish?" Oh crap. He'd heard her.

Alex turned again in her seat again, only this time she was sitting straight. "No Gene it's not Spanish. It's short for Satellite Navigation. It's a system that can pinpoint your location using…." Alex stopped herself before she revealed a piece of information way ahead of its time. "Er…never mind. Did Viv give the name of the girl at the hospital?"

"Erm…no. I don't think he did. Grab the radio in the backseat and ask 'im." Gene indicated to the piece of equipment occupying the back seat. "S'quieter than Ray and Chris mind you."

Alex huffed. _The only reason you want me to get it Mr Hunt is so you can look at my arse when I turn around!_ "You put it there. You get it!"

"If you 'aven't noticed Bolls I am busier than a one legged man in an arse kicking race at the moment. It's called driving. Get it yourself!"

"Fine!" Alex unclipped herself and wriggled around in her seat until she was facing the back seat. She then leant forward until she could reach the radio. "Got it!" She said triumphantly. "Oh stop staring at my arse Gene and concentrate on the bloody road!"

"S'nicer view Bolly. Anyway, we're 'ere." Gene smirked, expertly parking in an ambulance zone.

"Gene!" Alex said, shocked. "You can't park here! It's for emergency vehicles!"

"Oh dear god you sound like my ex-wife! Fine then Madame Fruitcake, I'll park properly but you get on that radio and ask Viv who the 'eck were supposed to talk ter." Scowling, Gene reluctantly moved out of the ambulance zone as Alex pressed the 'talk' button on the radio.

"Control this is DI Drake. Over."

"DI Drake this is Control. Receiving you. Over."

"Viv could you please give us the name of the person we need to talk to at Royal Hope."

"One moment." There was a brief silence then the radio crackled into life again. "It's a Miss Grace Williams, Ma'am."

It took a few seconds for Alex to register the name. _Grace Williams. Grace Williams. _Then it hit her.

"Shit."

* * *

Alex and Gene hurried through the corridors of the Royal Hope, occasionally stopping to ask for directions. When one nosy nurse asked them why they wanted to find a certain Miss Grace Williams, they both flipped out their warrant cards. This seemed to shut her up and she asked them if she could guide them to Grace's room.

Following the nurse down the maze of blindingly bright corridors Alex began to worry. _Is this the same Grace that came to us last night? Was she attacked because she came to us? Should we have put her under surveillance? Could I have…_

"She's in here." The nosy nurse pointed to the door of room 17, snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

The nurse knocked and stuck her head through the door. "Grace? There's two police me…" She withdrew her head and looked at Alex, "Er…police people here to see you love." Once again she withdrew her head and faced Alex and Gene. "You can go in now."

Gingerly they both stepped into the room and were instantly greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello again." Grace Williams said.

* * *

It was definitely the same young woman. There was no doubt about it. Her red hair was still tied up but it was messier than before, strands of hair were poking out everywhere. One of her green eyes was rimmed with a purplish bruise – a real shiner. Her lip was spilt and swollen and she gasped as she struggled to sit up.

Alex eased herself into one of the horrible plastic chairs hospitals provide. Gene stood behind her. She cleared her throat. "Now Grace, I know this might be hard for you but can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Sure." Grace took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "I was walking home after I been to see you two. I turned down an alleyway and suddenly this…this man grabbed me by my arm. He punched my right in my face," she indicated to her black eye, "and I fell. Then he pulled me up and I think he was trying to put plastic cuffs on m wrists. I panicked and sort of struggled free. I head butted him," here Grace tentatively touched a spot on her forehead and winced, "and then I kicked him in the balls and stamped on his head. Then I ran. I was so scared he was going to come after me. But he didn't."

Alex nodded slowly. There was no question that they were dealing with a cold and vicious killer and it was the same man – they now knew it was a man – who attacked Grace had killed Hannah. Out of the corner of her eye Alex saw Gene give a brief nod and knew he'd come to the same conclusion as she had. "That was very brave of yer love. Did 'e say anything else?"

A look of concentration came over Grace's face. "He called me all sorts of colourful words. Bitch, whore etc. But then he said that this was all my fault and that I was going to pay for what I had done."

Alex noted this down. _Could Grace have done something against the killer? Could she be the one to have caused him to kill and maim symbolically? _

Alex's thoughts were once again interrupted, not by a nosy nurse but by an excited shriek from Grace.

"Maddy!"

_Maddy? _Alex and Gene followed her stare to the door…and couldn't believe their eyes.

Standing in the doorway, holding a squirming toddler that was presumably Maddy, was Brett Matthews.

* * *

Seeing the two people he had encountered on the worst day of his life, Brett's first instinct was to run. He was about to do just that when he realised he was carrying Maddy. His second instinct was to throw the child onto the bed and _then _make a run for it. Considering both options carefully Brett decided to do neither. Instead, he plastered a smile on his face, hopefully covering the look of shock that had previously been there.

"Grace. How are you?" He plunked Maddy into Grace's open arms.

Grace gave the little girl a squeeze and dropped a kiss on her head. Maddy rubbed her head and giggled. "Well obviously I'm fine Brett. That's why I'm in hospital. Because I'm fine." She snapped.

Brett looked taken aback. "Well I know you're not fine but…I'm sorry."

Grace sighed. "No it's okay. I'm just really tired and I want to go home. They said I can leave later on today. Thanks for bringing Maddy anyway." Then she noticed Alex and Gene. "Oh! Introductions. Right. This is my best friend Brett…"

"We know love." Gene interrupted. "We met before. He was there when we found Hannah."

Grace's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god! Brett you big idiot! Why didn't you say so?"

Brett looked down. "Because…" He said defensively.

Grace rolled her eyes. "And this squirmy thing here is my daughter Maddy."

Right on cue a little voice piped up.

"Mummy why is that man and lady here?" Maddy looked at Gene, giggled and hid her head in Grace's armpit.

"Ow! Be careful baby! This is Mr Hunt and…Miss Drake? They're going to catch the man that hurt Mummy." Grace pointed to her split lip.

This explanation seemed to satisfy the child and she sat back, eyeing Gene and Alex warily. "Are they policemen? Are they going to lock him away forever and ever and ever?"

"Yes baby. Now Maddster can you be a big girl and go get a drink with Brett so I can finish talking to the policemen?" Grace smiled as she used Maddy's word for Alex and Gene.

"Yup! Come on Brett!" Alex had to hide her smile as Brett was literally dragged down the corridor by a bossy three year old. _Poor guy. That little girl has him under her thumb. Just like Molly had Evan when she was that age. She still does. I hope he's looking after her. _Ever since the revelation that Evan was the reason for her father blowing himself and his wife up, Alex was wary of Evan. She sincerely hoped he was taking care of Molly or he'd have her to deal with. Bullet or no bullet in the head

"Sorry about that, crazy life. Is there any more questions you would like to ask?" Grace went to sit up more but gasped and clutched her stomach.

Alex rushed to her side "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing. I sat up funny. I'm okay now."

Satisfied nothing was urgently wrong, Alex sat back just as Gene started to speak. "Now then Grace. You came ter us yesterday ter tell us somethin' about this killer. You get scared and left and now yer end up in hospital…care ter tell us what yer were gonna say?"

Grace looked down. "Not here. Once I'm released I'll come back to the station. But not here."

Alex stood up. "Sure thing. Just ask for us again okay?"

Grace nodded. "I will." Then she laughed. "I can hear Maddy singing."

Sure enough, a little voice could be heard down the corridor. "Baa baa bag sheet…"

"Righto. We'd best be off then. See you soon Grace Williams." Gene left the room, followed shortly by Alex. As they passed Brett and Maddy, Gene's hand shot out and grabbed Brett by the lapels. "And I want you there with 'er alright Mr Matthews?"

Brett coughed and spluttered but managed to nod.

"Good." Gene let him go and winked at Maddy. "Look after him will yer?" Maddy just giggled.

As they got into the Quattro the radio came to life. It was Ray.

* * *

"Guv? We've been round to that Brett's 'ouse but he's not there."

Gene scowled at the radio. "Of all the bloody tasks…" he pressed the 'talk' button, "Yes Ray we know. It seems Mr Matthews is friends with the girl in the 'ospital. Grace Williams."

"What? That girl that came ter see yer last night? You mean they're linked Guv?"

"Yes they are. Now I want you and Chris back to the station pronto."

"Yes Guv." Gene turned the radio and threw it on the back seat.

Meanwhile Alex had her cheek resting against the glass of the window. She was thinking about Molly, but also about Maddy and Grace. _What if something happens to Grace? What would happen to Maddy? What if something happens to me? Then what happens to Molly? Stop it! The what if game isn't going to help…God! Get a grip Alex! But still…_

"Don't yer think so Drakey?"

Alex took her cheek off the glass. "Hmm? Sorry I missed that."

Gene scoffed. "Yeah well don't make an 'abit outta it. I said don't yer think this case just got more complicated?"

Now it was Alex's turn to roll her eyes. "You're telling me Gene."

* * *

**And there we have it…no more number 35 on the list!**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! I'm enjoying writing it! xD**

**-VerdeTerra xxx**


	7. Phonecall

**Hi all! Yet another chapter is upon us…I would have updated quicker but I just had to watch Doctor Who, The End of Time. Goodbye David Tennant! :(**

**Just to make things clear to make this story work I'm making it so Alex is in hospital. I'm basically ignoring Season 2.**

**Oh! I would love someone to beta this story for me! If you're interested please PM me xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ashes to Ashes no matter how much I wish I did. Don't own the song lyrics I used below, they belong to Pink.**

* * *

'_I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight'_

_**I'm Not Dead – Pink**_

* * *

Back at CID, there was a flurry of activity. There were files everywhere, paper was strewn all over the place and it seemed as though everyone was doing something.

"What's going on 'ere?" Gene said, astounded that was actually progress occurring.

"I believe they're working Guv." Alex said, smiling as she sat down at her desk. She was glad everyone was involved with this case. The last thing she wanted was another mutilated teenager turning up.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock," Gene said sarcastically, taking a couple of steps towards his office. He was still unable to believe that his team was actually working _properly _without him having to kick them up the backside, "I 'adn't figured that out just yet. I assumed that everyone was 'aving a tea party."

"Ahh now that's your problem right there Guv. To assume is to make an _ass _out of _you _and _me_." Alex teased. Not that she would admit it but she rather like arguing with Gene. Perhaps that's why she did it so much.

"I think you can make an ass out of yourself already wi'out my 'elp DI Drake." Gene retorted. Not that he'd tell anyone but he was enjoying arguing with Alex. Maybe that's why he did it so much.

"Well excuse me…"Alex snapped. Then she stopped. Something wasn't right. This was weird. Everyone had the lights began to sputter. "What the…?!" Alex slowly moved around the room. Everyone was frozen. She waved a hand in front of Gene's face. Nothing. Not even a flicker. _Okay…what on earth is happening?_ Alex was used to creepy clowns jumping out of her wardrobe and people talking to her out of the television; but her entire construct world freezing? _What the hell is wrong with me? _

The phone on her desk let out a shrill tone and Alex leapt about a meter into the air. Once she had regained her dignity and realise no-one had actually seen her – as they were still frozen – she cautiously walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She said tentatively.

"Mum? Can you hear me?"

Alex gripped the phone tighter. "Molly?! Is that you??"

The phone line crackled. "Mum?" The voice on the other end repeated. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes I can hear you! Molly! I…"

Molly, or rather, Molly's voice interrupted her. "I'm so sorry mum. We don't have a choice."

"I..what? What choice? What do you mean? Molly!"

"The doctor's said you're unresponsive. The bullet went in too deep mum. They said you're brain dead."

Alex nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Brain dead?? What the hell?! Molly! You can't be serious! Get better bloody doctors! I'm not brain dead!" To prove her point Alex jumped up and down. "See?!"

The voice on the other end grew quiet. "Evan's given them his permission to turn off your life support Mum. I'm so sorry. I love you." The phone line went dead. Furious, Alex threw the phone across the room, thankfully not hitting her frozen constructs.

"No! No! No! No! No! I'm not supposed to die! How will I get back? Please! Someone! Don't let me die!" But it was futile and Alex knew it. She was going to be stuck here forever.

Alex closed her eyes and images of Molly flooded through her mind. Her first steps, first day of school and that fateful car ride to school that had started this mess. She savored each one, knowing they would soon fade. _I'm stuck here. Fanbloodydabbydozi._ She thought bitterly. _I'm stuck! Here! And I will never get to see Molly. _A fresh wave of tears began to fall from her eyes. _God I'm crying. Again. That's all I seem to be doing lately. _Another image, of Molly catching the last kiss Alex had blown her, flashed in front of her eyes and stayed there. With a heavy heart Alex knew it would be that last time she ever saw Molly.

* * *

When Alex reluctantly opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself lying on the floor below her desk. She was even more surprised to find Gene, Chris, Shaz and Ray crouching around her.

"Oh bloody 'ell! Sleepin' beauty 'ere has woken up!" Gene said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he stood up and held out his hand.

Taking his offered hand Alex sat herself up. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead, even though she knew exactly what had happened, just not how she got onto the floor.

Seeing that Alex was okay, Shaz stood up too. "You keeled over Ma'am. Feel right off your seat!" She supplied.

"Took a right fall you did boss..er…Ma'am." Chris said, returning to his desk.

"Too many late night and too much…" Ray mimed downing a glass of alcohol.

"Well thanks, all of you, for your touching concern." Alex said, gingerly standing up. She teetered for a few steps, trying to regain her balance and fell over. Alex expected to hit the floor again and braced herself for the ground and the many laughs she was bound to receive, along with comments about her 'too-high high heels.' Instead she felt arms grab her around her waist.

"Christ on a bike Bolls! Stand up or sit down! Make up your bloody mind!" Gene said as he made sure she was stable before he grudgingly let her go. _Bloody 'ell she's skinny! What the 'eck does she eat? Air? _Gene thought.

_Is it weird that I was sorry when he let go?_ Alex wondered as she sat down at her desk before she could embarrass herself any more. _I'm brain dead anyway so what the hell do I care?_

"Here you go Ma'am." Shaz was holding out a glass of water out for her. Alex took it and drank it greedily.

"Thanks Shaz," Alex wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. "Now, what's everyone found out? Anything?"

Now it was Gene's turn to clear his throat. Loudly. "_A-HEM!_ Last time I checked Bolly _I_ was in charge. You should go 'ome!"

Alex scoffed. "Yeah because _that's _going to happen. Anyway, Grace is coming here later and we _both_ need to interview her." She grinned innocently at Gene.

"Fine but if you keel over one more time Dizzy Knickers I'll leave you on the ruddy floor!" Gene turned and flounced into his office with the air of a man who knows he's the boss.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Men!" She leant forward on her desk. "Someone please tell me what's what!"

Shaz placed three files in front of Alex. "We studied your drawing Ma'am." A round of sniggers echoed through the room, "And then we looked through unsolved murders where the victims bared the same injuries. These," Shaz gestured to the three files, "are the only ones we could find. They went back to 1979 Ma'am!"

"Okay thanks Shaz." Alex opened up the first file on her desk. It was for 19 year old Paula Lewis. Staring back at her was a cheery, blonde haired girl. She was smiling a broad smile. The photo tugged on Alex's heart strings. Such a promising life had been cruelly cut short. The next photo was taken by forensics of Paula's body; the day it had been found. She was lying down, legs sprawled out and her hands and been bound behind her back. Thankfully, her eyes were closed but her throat was sliced open and the ends of her blonde hair were soaked in blood. Wincing, Alex put the photo on her desk and opened the next file. The first photo of Jemma McCoy showed a solemn eighteen year old. According to her file Jemma had been a very smart and promising student. Until her body had been discovered. Like Hannah and Paula, Jemma was bound and her throat had been split. But her top had ridden up, revealing a large, gaping wound in her lower abdomen. Alex opened the third file. Erin Thomas was twenty years old. She had been bound and died from a slit throat. She bore the same abdomen wound as Paula but her heart was gouged out, a wound that only her and Hannah had. However these files only gave more questions than answers. _Why are some wounds on Hannah not on the other three? Why does Hannah have more wounds than all three? Why do all their wounds differ yet they all died the same way?_

"That's strange." Alex stated, closing the Jemma's file.

"What's that Ma'am?" Chris asked, looking vaguely interested.

Alex took the photo of Jemma and placed it next to the photo of Paula. Then she added the photo of Hannah's body that had been delivered earlier that day.

"Look at these photos. There is a distinct pattern emerging here." Alex pointed to the photos. "All three were bound in the same manner and died because their throats were cut. Now as a way of killing goes, slitting someone's throat is actually not very effective. You have to dig the knife deep behind the windpipe. Anyway Paula Lewis died in…" Alex checked her file, "1979. Bound and her throat was slashed. One year later Jemma McCoy was found. Throat slit, bound _and_ her lower abdomen was slashed too. In 1981 Erin Thomas died from a slit throat. She was bound and her lower abdomen was slashed. Her heart was also gouged. And Hannah James. Found yesterday. She was bound; her heart and lower abdomen slashed and her ring finger had been cut off. Her throat had also been slit." Alex looked around the room. "These murders are essentially the same, yet all four victims have different injuries. Now what does this tell us about the murderer?"

Chris took a look at the photos of the four victims on Alex's desk. "That each time he kills he increases in violence?"

There was a shocked silence. "Er…yeah Chris is right." Alex said. _Blindingly brilliant moment Chris! Why can't he be like that all the time? _She wondered.

"Aww baby." Shaz said proudly, as she gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Poof." Ray muttered. It was his favourite word when it came to anything to do with Shaz and Chris.

"Anyway," Alex tactfully interrupted as Shaz shot Ray the evils, "I want you to…to…to…" Alex stopped, unable to think of what to say next. _Is this me dying in 2008? Am I really brain dead? _She shook her head and tried to focus. "To get a list of all the people questioned in connection with all these murders."

There was a murmur of approval. Sighing heavily Alex re-opened the case files and pulled out a notepad. She began to take notes.

_Paula Lewis – 6__th __of July 1979  
Jemma McCoy – 6__th__ of July 1980  
Erin Thomas – 6__th__ of July 1981  
Hannah James – 6__th__ July 1982_

"Oh shit!" Alex hurriedly stood up and knocked on Gene's office door. _How the hell did I miss this?_

"Come in." The gruff voice inside commanded.

"Guv look at this!" Alex shoved her notepad under Gene's nose.

"What the 'eck's this? I can't read your scrappy writing Drake!" Gene squinted at the notes in front of him.

Snatching it back Alex read through her notes. "Paula Lewis died on the 6th of July 1979. Jemma McCoy, the 6th of July 1980. Erin Thomas, the 6th of July 1981. And Hannah James died on the 6th July 1982."

"So yer sayin' this bastard kills once a year on the 6th of July?"

Alex nodded and told Gene about the injuries sustained on Paula, Jemma and Erin in relation to Hannah. She also told him about how the killer was increasing in violence each time he killed. "Chris figured that out." She added.

"Bloody 'ell!" Gene opened his filing cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured a small amount into a tumbler and downed the amber liquid. Alex didn't know whether it was because of the slow pace the case was moving at or because of Chris working something out.

There was a knock at the door and Chris entered. "Ma'am here's the list of people that were questioned in connection to all three murders. No-one's been questioned about Hannah's murder yet." He handed to list to Alex who scanned the list of names. There weren't many. About five in total.

"So we 'ave no witness to any of these murders?"

"Nobody ever came forward if they did see anything Guv." Chris said, waiting for the list.

Alex handed it back. "And nobody was ever arrested?"

Chris shook his head. "Everyone on the list 'as been questioned but they all 'ad wa'ertigh' alibis." He turned and walked out of the office with the list.

Gene slammed a fist onto his desk. "Dammit!" Then he seemed to perk up. "Although Bolls that Brett may 'ave something to do with these murders, what with him being with Hannah and now Grace."

Alex shook her head. "I don't think it's him Gene. He must have only been about 16 when the first murder was committed and this killer is cold, calculating and very good at covering his tracks."

"Still maybe e's a copycat or something?"

"Guv the best thing we can do is wait for Grace to get here and maybe she can give us something to go on." Alex said soothingly.

"Well I 'ope so Bolls otherwise we might 'ave to wait another year to catch this bastard." Gene tutted.

Remembering her earlier encounter with Molly and her impending fate in 2008, Alex sighed reproachfully. "Well it looks like I've got all the time in this world now Guv."

_

* * *

_

**So this chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to focus on the development of the case and Alex's phone call from Molly, which I did xD**

**Sorry if you thought Grace's interview would be in this chapter…I can assure you it happens in the next chapter which will be posted in a day or two.**

**Thanks to all who have stuck with this and especially to those who have reviewed. You are actually amazing!!**

**-VerdeTerra**


	8. Revelations

**Okay full honesty time: I wrote this chapter twice and I'm still not happy with what I've got...but the facts and stuff that happens in this chapter is very important to the plot so I'm gonna keep what I have and if something better pops up, I'll re-write it. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do I don't actaully own Ashes to Ashes *shockhorrorgasp* just kidding x)**

**Huge kudos (no pun intended) goes to Novindalf for her amazing beta'ing of this chapter - without it there would be many a mistake xD and to my best friend Paula for helping me get rid of gi-nourmous plot holes xP**

So thank you so much to the both of you!! 

* * *

"In here please." Viv said, opening the doors for Grace and Brett. Grace had Maddy on her hip but put her down once they were inside CID.

Alex stood up from behind her desk to greet them. Grace was looking a lot better than she had been in hospital, but it would take time for her bruises and cuts to heal. _All the more reason to catch this bastard_, Alex thought; she had been hoping and praying that Grace could provide some vital information to the case. She had re-read over all the files and case notes but hadn't found anything new. The lack of progress with the case had turned Gene into a bear with a sore head, and he had been pacing his office for the last five minutes until he had closed the blinds with a scowl.

"Hi Grace, Brett." The pair simply nodded in greeting. Alex bent down so she was at eye-level with Maddy, who was hiding behind Grace's legs. "Hiya Maddy." Maddy's only reply was to peek out from behind Grace's knees.

"I didn't really want to bring her here but seeing as Mr. Hunt," Grace raised an eyebrow in the direction of Gene's office, "wanted Brett to come too, I didn't really have any choice." Grace looked down at little girl clinging to her legs, "Maddy stop being daft and say hello!"

"Hello." Maddy said timidly, and promptly stuck her thumb in her mouth. Alex smiled and stood up; Molly used to do that when she was shy too.

Grace rolled her eyes, "She's not normally shy. She's just showing off. Aren't you, Maddy?"

At that moment, Shaz, who had mysteriously disappeared with Chris, came back into the room. "Ooh hello! What's your name?" She smiled down at Maddy.

"Maddy. I'm three," the little girl said, holding up four fingers. "Do you want to see my song?" Forgetting her shyness she grabbed Shaz's hand and led her into the kitchenette.

"Sorry." Grace said as Shaz was dragged along to the dulcet tones of "Marty had a little lab…"

"It's no problem!" The young WPC said, blatantly ignoring Ray's warnings to Chris about future 'accidents'. "Hey Maddy, shall we get you some pink wafers?"

"Yes please!!"

Making sure Maddy was occupied Alex decided it was time to get things moving. "Now then, shall we go to the interview room? I'll just get the Guv." She knocked on Gene's door and stuck her head in. "Guv? Brett and Grace are here."

"'Bout blimmin' time too Bolls. By the way, I've been thinking."

"That doesn't sound too good Gene." Alex said, smiling. _Oh god, what on earth could he have been thinking about? I hope it's not me. Actually I hope it is…Oh I don't bloody know!_

"No lis'en yer dozy tart. I don't think Brett could have attacked Grace. He'd 'ave had some bruising where Grace attacked 'er attacker."

Alex pondered this for a moment. "Yeah. You're right Guv." _So nothing about me then._

Gene smirked at her. "But whether 'e murdered Hannah and the other girls, well, that's a different story." Alex was about to repeat her earlier theory about Brett being too young when Gene winked at her and strode out of his office. _Oh he's kidding. Great._ _I can just imagine how this interview's going to end._

"Righto! Mr. Matthews, Miss Williams let's see what we can find out shall we?"

* * *

Brett and Grace settled themselves into two chairs and Alex and Gene sat in opposing chairs across the table.

"Firstly, Grace could you describe the man that attacked you?" Alex began.

Grace shook her head. "No, it was really dark, I'd just finished work and I was walking home. Then out of nowhere this man jumped me, and... well I've already told you what happened and I'd rather not repeat it."

Alex nodded. "Because of what he said to you and the timing of you being attacked in relation to Hannah's murder, I think we can say that the same person that attacked you killed Hannah. Do you recognise any of these girls?"

Alex pulled out the three photos out of the case file she had brought with her. "Do you recognise any of these girls?" She placed the photos of Jemma, Erin and Paula onto the table. When Brett shook his head no, Alex turned to Grace.

She shrugged, "Sorry I've never seen them before." Inwardly, Alex sighed. This was not going well. "They were all found bound and died from a slit throat. But all had a slit abdomen and Erin's and Jemma's heart was also gouged out. We think the same person that killed Hannah also killed these girls."

Grace visibly paled. "Their…their abdomen was slit?"

"Mmm. Why? Is there something wrong?" Alex asked.

"_Kyle," _she whispered.

"What?"

"Kyle Roberts?" Brett supplied.

"Who?" Alex asked, confused.

"Kyle Roberts? The dealer?" Gene asked.

"The one and the same." Grace said softly.

Alex was utterly lost. "Who is Kyle Roberts?" she repeated, hoping for some sort of answer.

"A bloody pain in the arse that's who," Gene said. "Minor record for dealing but 'arder to get rid of than a bad dose 'o the piles!"

"But he was…is my ex. He's Maddy's dad." Grace frowned.

"And what's he got to do with anything_?_" Alex asked, getting rather frustrated.

"Well, see that's what I was coming to tell you. I think he did it. He murdered Hannah and those girls to get _at me._" Grace said.

Alex looked at Grace. "And why would your ex have anything against you?" _Is Kyle the one killing these girls because of Grace?_

"Well…because…because he was jealous." Grace shook her head and cleared her throat. "Brett, Hannah and I have been friends for ages. When my parents left, Hannah didn't hesitate to let me live with her. Then Kyle came along. I was sixteen and I fell hopelessly in love. Totally and utterly. I even left school for him." She laughed bitterly. "Hannah's parents didn't like him at all. So they kicked me out. And I moved in with Kyle. How stupid was I? And then I found out I was having Maddy. I…I was so happy! I couldn't wait to tell Kyle. But when I did…he…and…I..." Grace broke off, heaving big sobs.

Brett put his arm around her and spoke to her soothingly. Alex and Gene exchanged a glance and patiently waited for Grace to continue. After a few moments Grace wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "First he made it out like it was my fault, even though he was three years older than me. Then he got suspicious. And when he found out that Brett and Hannah knew about it before he did, he immediately thought that it must have been Brett who was the dad. He got so angry and he was so drugged up that he…he..." Unable to describe it, Grace simply pulled up her top to reveal a large scar, just below her belly button; identical to the ones on all of the victims.

Alex gasped and Gene stood up and hollered down the hallway. "Chris! Ray! Get me the whereabouts of Kyle Roberts!"

Grace managed to compose herself long enough to say "That's why I wanted to see you before. Once Brett had told me about Hannah, I knew it was him!" She began to get angry. "The bastard! The sick, twisted son of a bitch! First he sends me a card for Maddy's birthday and now he's killing people to send me a _message_?" She put her head in her hands. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

Alex's ears pricked up, "A card? What card?"

"Something stupid saying how important the day was. How did he know it was Maddy's birthday? He wasn't even there!"

"What day is Maddy's birthday?" Alex asked.

"The sixth of July. She just turned three. Why?"

"Because that's the day Hannah, Paula, Erin and Jemma were murdered. Starting in 1979. And if Maddy is three…" _So it must be Kyle. Why else would the __sixth__ be important other than Maddy's birthday? And if Kyle thought that Maddy wasn't his…well there you go. So why wasn't Grace, if she is the main reason for these killings, attacked on the same day? __Nothing bloody adds up in this case! _

Just then there was a knock on the door and Shaz entered.

"Sorry to interrupt you ma'am, but Maddy here would like to see her mum." A little face peeped out from behind the door. When she saw Maddy she ran and held her arms up to be held.

Grace scooped her up and held the little girl tight. "Did you have a good time with Shaz?" Maddy nodded vigorously. "Well then. What do you say?"

"Tank you Saz!" Maddy said, giggling. "Mummy, can we go home now?"

Grace looked at Gene and Alex who both nodded. "Sure we can baby." Grace said.

Alex showed Grace and Maddy out and Gene turned to Brett. "Look after 'em alright?" Gene said in his most menacing voice. Looking rather scared, Brett fled after Grace.

* * *

"What on earth did you say to him Gene?" Alex asked as Brett ran past her.

"Nothin' Bolls, just reminded him to look after Grace and Maddy."

"Really?" Alex was surprised. She thought Gene would have held the poor guy up against the wall and threatened him with all sorts of things. "Well then. I suppose that's okay."

"Huh?" Gene slapped his ears. "I do believe you just said _that's okay_."

Alex nodded. "Of course. That girl has been through so much." _Except maybe being shot and waking up in a different time era…_ "Someone needs to look after her, especially since Kyle didn't kill her before." Having been abandoned by her own useless husband, Alex's heart went out to Grace. Being nineteen was hard enough but looking after a child as well? Not to mention having a psychotic ex-boyfriend who thinks murdering innocent victims is a way to get back at you.

Gene patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Bolly. We'll catch the bastard."

Alex smiled. "I know we will Guv."

They opened the doors into CID and were greeted by Ray, who was holding out a file. "'ere Guv, Kyle Roberts' file."

"Ta Raymondo, but I asked for 'is whereabouts, not his bloody file!" Gene said, taking the file anyway.

Ray looked confused. "Why? Is 'e a suspect Guv?"

Gene slammed the file on Ray's desk. "No, Ray; he's _the_ bastard be'ind these murders! I want 'is whereabouts so we can bloody arrest 'im!"

"That's going to be difficult then isn't it Guv?" Chris snickered, leaning back in his chair.

Gene turned towards his DC, his face like thunder, "And why would that be Christopher?"

Chris squirmed under Gene's gaze. "Well, 'cause he's dead, isn't he?"

* * *

**Dum dum duuum!!**

**How's that for a cliffhanger??**

**-VerdeTerra **


	9. Flatline

**OH MY GOODNESS! Firstly a huge apology to those who have been reading this! I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter up – I blame my subjects (curse you Statistics!!!)**

**Secondly a biiiiiig biiiiig thank you goes to Novindalf for her wonderful beta'ing of this chapter! Seriously if it weren't for her most of you would be sitting there going, _"What the heck?!"_**

**And once again, I'm really sorry for the delay but I hope this makes up for it!**

**

* * *

**

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello?  
I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello?_

**Hello – Evanescence**

**

* * *

**

"_Well, 'cause he's dead, isn't he?"_

Gene stood staring at Chris for what seemed like five minutes. Everyone, including Alex, held their breath, seeing how their boss would react. _I bet it's something violent, _Alex thought.

To everyone's surprise, Gene calmly said, "Alright then," and walked into his office. He then glanced around before shutting the blinds.

The others immediately turned to Alex who held up her hands in mock defeat. "Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!" A few eyes rolled and Alex was sure she heard Ray scoff but thankfully they all went back to what they were doing. Which seemed to be nothing of any importance; Ray was looking at a 'magazine', Chris was trying to make a rubber band ball and the others were smoking or falling asleep. Only Shaz, as usual, was doing any work; dutifully typing away on some report. _And the poor girl's only a WPC._

Alex sat down at her desk, picked up out Kyle's file and began to read.

* * *

_**KYLE THOMAS ROBERTS**_

_DATE OF BIRTH: 8/12/60 – DECEASED: 23/09/81_

_N/B: Roberts was killed during a drugs raid (More information in file)_

_CONVICTIONS: Twice arrested for possession and once for dealing._

_On the twenty third of September 1981, police raided number 21 Gordon Street. This address is known as a notorious hard front for the sale and possession of narcotics by the SEVEN GANG (see file). Several key people (ADAM "TEETH" HARTLY, MATTHEW "RIGBSY" KINGSLY, FRANKLIN "NAILS" JODIN) were incarcerated during the raid. KYLE ROBERTS was also arrested. ROBERTS (known to police as a dealer and a junkie, but not affiliated with the SEVEN GANG), managed to escape custody, causing a standoff between him and police. Eyewitnesses believe ROBERTS was_ _high on cocaine at the time. After making several threats to police, and firing several shots, ROBERTS was eventually shot three times in the chest by PC CHARLIE HAYE. ROBERTS died at the scene._

_Kyle Roberts is the younger brother of PC David Roberts. It should be noted the PC Roberts left the force after the shooting of his brother. Although questioned, PC Roberts has no connection to his brother's activities and did not know the whereabouts of his brother during the investigation and subsequent raid of the hard front._

* * *

The report went on, but Alex had what she needed. The most important thing she had gleaned from it was that Kyle had an older brother, an ex-cop too. He needed to be questioned; at the very least he could provide them with more information. She was about to go and get him, Gene but decided against it. _In the mood he's in, _she thought, _he could do anything from offer me a glass of whisky to throw the damn bottle at my head._

This thought ultimately got her thinking about Gene and his behaviour towards her the last few days. It was so unbelievably unlike him but so unbelievably like him at the same time. It made her head hurt even trying to figure out why. _Just my luck. I meet my match twenty six years in the bloody past! I … _She stopped. Now was not the time. It was time to focus on the case and bring a killer to justice. Or a bloody pulp if Gene had his way. _Argh! Get out, get out, get out! _Quickly glancing back over the file, Alex called Ray and Chris over to her desk.

"This," she said, pointing to a mug shot of Kyle, "is Kyle Roberts. According to his file, he has a brother, who used to be one of us. I want you two to go around to…er…112 West Road and ask him a few questions."

"Right." Ray nodded, marching off.

"Thanks boss…er…ma'am!" Chris said, taking the outstretched file from Alex. He then smiled proudly at Shaz and dashed after Ray. Alex hid a small smile. It was good to know one of them was pleased about getting some responsibility.

Alex shared a knowing glance with Shaz before turning back to the file. Having a sudden thought, she wondered if sending Ray and Chris off to a potential suspect's house was the right thing to do. But they'd managed to catch Billy Dane so they were bound for another triumph. _Right_?

* * *

Alex's eyes fell on a name she hadn't encountered before in this case. The Seven Gang. Kyle's file said the raid was at a known Seven Gang drug house. Could all this have to do with drugs? It was a small link but might be enough to discover what really happened to Hannah. Alex sighed. Nothing made sense in this case. She'd been involved with case like this before but sooner or later the solution would present itself and the bad guy would go to jail. Simple. But not this time. One murder, three cold cases, a dead suspect, an attack and a raid on a hard front ending with a fatality. Throw in one brain dead, time travelling Detective Inspector and you've got a perfect story line for _Doctor Who._ Or maybe_ Desperate Housewives _depending on the ending_. _

_I hope it ends with the words 'happily ever after', _Alex thought jokingly and she went to find the file on the Seven Gang. On second thoughts, she'd ask Shaz. It was better than reading another file anyway; Alex's eyes were beginning to hurt. She rubbed them. _I'm tired, that's all. _

_

* * *

_

"Shaz?"

The 'lobotomized Essex girl' looked up from her typewriter. "Ma'am?"

"What do you know about the Seven Gang?"

Shaz's face contorted as if she was thinking hard. "Are they that drug gang that had a shoot out with police last year?"

Alex was impressed. Was there no end to this girl's knowledge? "Yeah they are. Do you know anything else about them?"

Again her face contorted. "I think there was some inquiry about a PC involvement but that was never proven. They dropped off the radar after the raid and a couple of the leaders were arrested. They say the remaining four merged with a few smaller gangs but we've never heard of anything since then." Shaz looked down at her shoes. "I wrote part of the report see."

Alex smiled. "Thanks Shaz you've been a great help." And she meant it. But she'd find the file anyway.

Shaz blushed. "Oh thanks Ma'am."

* * *

Gene sat in his office, swilling whisky. He thought about delving into the bottle – just one more – but decided not. He would get rip-roaring drunk later. But not now. _God, _he thought bitterly, _what the bloody 'ell is this? Goin' soft is what you are! _Gene had amazed everyone, himself included, by not exploding earlier. Even he couldn't explain it. _It's this blimmin' case, _he decided. It had no clues, no leads, and even Gene's top snouts knew nothing. It reminded Gene of the murder of Charlie Witham. Then that got him thinking about Sam. And before he knew it, Gene was heading for the bottom of the whisky bottle.

Trying to occupy himself, Gene tried to see what everyone else was doing through the one broken blind in his office. This way, he decided, if anyone was slacking, he could burst out and yell at them, leaving them wondering how on earth he knew.

Scanning the office his eyes fell on Alex. She had her head buried in another file. _Well, at least one of 'em is doin' somethin' useful. _Then, unfortunately for Gene – or fortunately depending on how you saw it – Alex looked straight at him, right through the broken blind. As if she'd known all along he'd been watching her. Caught off guard, Gene flailed around for a few seconds, trying to find something to occupy himself with. Alex, sensing Gene's discomfort at being caught, smiled. A true, honest to god, _Alex _smile. Before Gene actually registered what happened, she had turned back the file.

_Bugger, _he thought, trying to ignore how much his stomach was flipping around, _was that a smile?_ He was so wrapped up in convincing himself he hadn't seen anything, he realised that he'd missed the tumbler and poured the whisky straight onto his pant crotch. _Shit._

* * *

When Chris and Ray _finally _returned from interviewing David Roberts, they had surprisingly little to report. It seemed he lived a quiet life after he'd left the force; he had no convictions and he kept to himself. When Ray had tried to bring up the subject of Kyle, David had blatantly refused to answer any questions about his brother, Grace or Hannah.

"He did say Ma'am," Chris said, noting the look of disappointment on Alex's face, "that he knew his brother had nothing to do with Hannah's murder or any of the other three."

Alex's face lit up. "How did he know that his brother may have been a suspect in this case?" She had remembered Mr. Johnston and his Freudian slip that had led to his arrest.

Ray looked at her with a look that clearly said 'DUH' "Well because we told 'im didn't we."

_Damn, _Alex thought, _I thought we might have had something there._

"Now can we go 'ome?" Ray was continuing. "I've got a date with this hot blonde. She's got a great pai…"

Alex quickly threw up her hands. "Yes thanks Ray, I'd rather not know."

Ray, looking dejected, skulked back to his desk and began telling his bored colleagues about his hot date; at least they looked more enthusiastic than Alex had. Chris was perching on the end of Shaz's desk, trying to persuade her to go to dinner with him later that week. _No bloody progress whatsoever! We are getting nowhere!_

Alex blew air out of her cheeks in frustration. She stomped back to her desk and unconsciously started tapping out a rhythm with her pen.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. _

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Ma'am?" Shaz's face loomed into view, scaring Alex.

"Oh god! Shaz! Yes! What can I do for you?"

"Well you see Ma'am, I was wondering if you and…"

Luckily for Alex, Gene chose that exact moment to come out of his office and told everyone to bugger off to Luigi's – in no uncertain terms. Alex quickly made her apologise to Shaz, grabbed her coat and scarpered. She was pretty sure she knew what Shaz was going to say, but decided she didn't want to hear it. If Alex heard one more thing about her and Gene, she was going to scream. Despite her best protests, she knew most people in CID thought they were at it already. _But we're not. And we never will be. At least, I think so._

_

* * *

_

God it was hot. Or was it just her? Fanning her face, Alex stepped out into the cool air. _Oooh that's better. _She needed to clear her mind. Not really knowing where she was going, Alex began to walk. After about five minutes of auto-pilot walking, she bumped into someone and they both went flying.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!"Alex was mortified. She stood up and held out her hand to the person she'd knocked over.

"That's quite alright," said a familiar voice. "No harm done."

"Evan?"

"Alex?"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching and I…"

"It's okay Alex, really." Evan glanced at his watch. "I'd love to stay and chat but I must be going; I just popped out to get Alex some cough medicine." He held up a paper bag.

"Oh. Is she alright?" Alex was surprised. She couldn't remember when she was sick after her parents had died. Just a sad, little girl, not fully comprehending the situation at hand. _When was I sick? I should remember! Why can't I remember?_

"Just the flu I think. But I'll tell her you said hi. That'll make her feel better." Evan smiled, and then glanced back at his watch. "Sorry I've really got to go."

"Right. Well goodbye Evan." Alex said, and then shivered. Now it had gone cold. _Time to head to Luigi's,_ she thought.

* * *

Thankfully it was warmer in the small trattoria, and Alex sat down at her usual table.

"Where 'ave you been, Sulky Knickers?" Gene asked, pouring her a large glass of wine, which she accepted gratefully.

"Out," she replied curtly. Then regretted it. She didn't mean to snap at Gene; she was just really hungry all of a sudden.

"Oh, sorry then." Gene actually looked hurt.

"I mean…sorry. I'm so hungry."

"Thought you'd be, considering 'ow much you _didn't _eat today. So I ordered you pineapple rings and sea scallops," Gene said smugly.

"Oh thank you!" Alex replied happily.

"Calm down yer dozy tart - the food's not _that_ good!"

"I know but I'm…" Alex didn't get to finish, as Luigi put her food down in front of her.

"Bon appétito," he said, winking at Gene, then turned and left. Gene glanced at Alex to see if she'd noticed, but she was too busy eating. He didn't think he'd seen Alex eat this much for a long time. Ever, in fact.

"Slow down Bolly, or you'll choke," he warned.

"Can't," she replied, her face full of food. "So hungry."

Gene raised an eyebrow but said nothing. If Alex suddenly choked he would more than gladly volunteer to give her the Heimlich.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Alex stopped, fork halfway to her mouth. _Where is that sound coming from? _She listened closely but couldn't hear it again. Satisfied it wasn't anything important, she went back to eating.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep._

"Ahh!" Alex almost threw her fork onto the table. "Where is that bloody beeping noise coming from?!"

Gene looked at her. _Was she joking?_ "Bolls, there is nothing beeping."

Alex held up her hand to shush him. "No there is! Listen!"

"Bolly…"

Realisation dawned on Alex. "It's coming from my flat!" She got up and looked at Gene. "Stay here."

Before Gene could reply, she had gone.

"Bloody women," he mumbled, wondering how many puppies he'd kicked in his past life to end up with a DI as crazy as Alex.

* * *

Before Alex even made it into her flat, she knew something was wrong. She remembered turning off all the lights before she left, but now a bright light could be seen under the door. _What the…?!_ Slowly, Alex turned the key and opened her door. She could see nothing but the bright light and the repetitive beeping noise.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Of course! It's my heartbeat! _Alex could have kicked herself for being so stupid! How could she have forgotten the phone call from earlier? Putting a hand up to shield the blinding light, she walked forward.

"Not quite the tunnel of light I was hoping for," she joked.

"Mum!" Through the light, Alex could faintly hear Molly's voice.

"Molly?" Alex walked further into the light until she was completely swallowed up by it.

"Mum!"

"Molly?!"

_Beep_

_Beepbeep_

_Beepbeepbeep_

_Beepbeepbeepbeep_

The beeps got faster and faster until they became just a loud buzzing in the air, like static on television.

Then, silence.

_Was that it? _she thought. Just another warped hallucination that told her that somehow, somewhere, she was still hooked up to machinery in a hospital in 2008. Still fighting.

A sudden voice blared out into the void. "We've successfully removed her feeding tube Mr. White. Ready to switch off when you are."

Alex lost it. "No! Please! Evan! You can't!" There was no way she was going to stay here. She wanted to leave this place, forget all about Gene Hunt.

"Alright," came another voice, this time it was Evan, sounding sad and tired. "Can we say goodbye?"

The doctor must have nodded because suddenly Alex heard Molly. "Oh mum... I-I... I really don't know what to say. I'd always hoped you'd wake up but I know that you're in a better place now."

Alex could have laughed if she wasn't crying so hard.

Molly, or rather, Molly's voice, continued, "Well I know you know that I love you so I'm going to give you this."

Alex felt something cool and smooth in her right hand.

"No…" Alex whispered, tears streaming down her face, "Not now. Please. Don't go."

Evan's voice came through the light. "Alex," he coughed, "I…I hoped this day would never come. You know that I love you and you've been like my own daughter to me. I will take care of Molly. You have my word."

_You'd better, _Alex thought. But even the revelation she'd discovered about her parents and Evan still couldn't dampen the feelings of sorrow, sadness and anguish Alex was feeling. She'd miss them both so much.

"Right." It was the doctor's voice again. "It's time."

"No!" Alex screamed. "Please no!" She couldn't breathe. Choking and coughing, she fell to the floor and listened to her own heart stop.

_Beep_

_Beeep_

_Beeeep_

_Beeeeep_

That was it. Flat line.

The end.

Alex collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

Then everything went black.

* * *

***Shields away from readers* I'm sorry to leave it at another cliffhanger!**

**I will try update in the next week but I've got an 'Educating Rita' script to learn (I'm Rita xD)**

**-VerdeTerra**


	10. Taken

***Crawls out of deep, dark hole* Well this has taken awhile hasn't it?? I'm so so so sorry it's taken this long!! School has just been...inbloodysane and I have only now just caught up!! :O **

**So anyway...huge thankies goes to Novindalf again for making this chapter sooo much better than it was :P**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Falling.

That was her first conscious thought.

She was falling.

Down and down she fell.

Further and further away.

_Away from what?_ The thought suddenly struck Alex's mind. _Away from Gene? Or away from Molly?_

The ground rushed to meet her, and there was a great roaring noise, growing louder and louder.

Alex did the only thing should could think of.

She screamed.

* * *

Gene sat downstairs nursing a glass of house rubbish. Luigi's, by this time, was rather empty; everyone had left, or rather stumbled out, muttering goodnights and goodbyes. Tonight was a sombre affair, the lack of progress in the case was affecting everyone and they seemed to drown it in drink. More so than usual.

Gene looked into his own glass. _Half empty_, he thought, always the optimist. He looked around the deserted restaurant, empty apart from himself and the owner, who was cleaning up. It seemed that Luigi was also managing to move in time to the soft, atmospheric Italian music that, when the restaurant was full, was barely audible.

Now, it was just annoying.

"Oi, Luigi, turn down that Italian rubbish or at least get it in English!" he called, highly irritated.

"No, no, no, Signor Hunt - it is beautiful music, no? It is for love!" The Italian man bustled over to the radio and turned it up, humming along.

_Love?_ Gene thought. _Why is everyone so blimmin' obsessed wi' it?_ Gene Hunt did not do love. He was too occupied with keeping the streets free of scum to even think about love. Or so he kept telling himself.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This whole thinking about love and feelings was..._different_. Lust, sure, but _love_?

He briefly looked down at the empty chair beside him. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Her whole personality had changed after the Prices had died; they hardly argued anymore and, although Gene would rather stick his head in a pile of manure than listen to what she had to say, lately he had found himself longing for some sort of argument. He loved the way she would stand on the balls of her feet when she got riled because she knew she was right.

But the woman who had sat next to him tonight wasn't the Alex that had given him a sharp left hook the day he insulted her, and the brief kiss days earlier confused him even more. But whatever his feelings towards Alex Drake, for the sake of their team, Gene decided right there and then to keep their relationship strictly professional.

"You see, Signor Hunt, you need to…" So wrapped in his own thoughts, Gene had gone into auto-pilot, nodding every so often so that Luigi actually thought he was paying attention.

As Luigi continued talking, Gene gulped down the rest of his drink and hastily stood up. "Yes, Luigi I'll be sure ter do that." He grabbed his coat and began to walk out.

Luigi watched Gene leave and rolled his eyes. _Englishmen. Useless._

Gene had just made it to the bottom of the stairs, reaching for his car keys when he heard a piercing scream.

His heart leaped when he realised it was Alex.

* * *

Cold. She was so cold.

Was she dead? Really this time? Or would she find herself in another time? She prayed it wasn't the latter. As much as it pained her, Alex was starting to enjoy life in the 80's. Sure, she missed her daughter and there were days when it hurt like hell, but there was something about this... this place, this madding place, that made her want to stay forever.

And that man. That madding man. The man who…

"Bolly?" Someone was shaking her. "Bolly?"

"Mmm?" Alex blinked several times in succession and the world refocused. She saw Gene standing over her, a look of concern etched on his face. "Gene?"

When he saw she was alright, the concern left his face and was replaced by a look of humour at the fact she was on the floor again. "Bloomin' 'eck you dozy mare! What is with you an' lyin' on yer back?" He held out his hand to help her stand up.

Alex slid her elbows backwards so she was sitting up, "Oh Gene, your concern is most touching." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up so fast she flew into him. "Oof…oh…sorry," she said, taking a large step back, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"S'right Bolls," Gene replied. _Why he was suddenly lost for words as soon as she was in close contact with him?_

There was an awkward silence, both very aware of the other person and how close they were. Gene opened his mouth and was about to speak when Alex spotted something on the floor, just under the coffee table. It looked smooth and shiny and totally out of place.

It had captured her attention. She turned away from Gene, who quickly shut his mouth, wondering what on earth was happening. Alex cautiously bent down and picked it up. It was a heart-shaped locket, cool to the touch. Alex heard a voice, far away and echoing.

"Well I know you know that I love you, so I'm going to give you this."

_It can't be._ Slowly turning the locket over, Alex briefly closed her eyes, took a deep and opened it. There, nestled inside the casing, was a picture of a broadly grinning Molly. How can this be?

It was then Alex realised Gene was still there, watching the scene unfold before him. She scrambled for an explanation. "I…this…it's from…" She trailed off lamely.

Gene raised an eyebrow. "From a boyfriend? Didn't expect yer ter be the sentimental type."

"No!" Alex practically shouted. "I…it's from my daughter."

"Alright, calm down Shouty Knickers - the last thing we want is yer keeling over again!"

Alex managed a brief smile and slowly sat down at the couch, staring at the picture. This was very unexpected. She was convinced this was all in her head and this neither confirmed nor denied the fact. It did, however, give her a sense of closure; she was here to stay, forever it seemed, but there would always be a gentle reminder, at the hollow of her throat, of the child she had loved and lost.

"Alex?" Gene said gently, aware of how emotionally fragile she was right now. He didn't know what was in the locket, but he had a strong suspicion it was of her daughter, the one she never spoke about and changed the subject when she was asked.

Alex barely noticed him and continued looking the locket. "This…cannot _possibly_ be here! _Why_ is it here?!" she said loudly, angry and confused at the same time. This should _not_ be here! _She_ was not supposed to be here!

Gene looked utterly lost. "Bolls…maybe you should…"

Alex cut him off, caught up in a tirade of emotions. "No! It doesn't belong here! I don't belong here!"

Gene tried again. "Bolly?" He moved towards the couch and sat beside her. He draped his arm around her shoulders, noting how cold she was.

Alex initially froze at his touch, but when she realised who it was Gene felt her relax, and she leant her head on his shoulder, grateful for the warmth.

"Oh Gene…I…." Words failed her. How could she explain her situation? And even if she could, how would he react?

Instead of even trying to come up with some explanation, Alex decided to change the subject completely. She tucked the locket into her top and smiled up at Gene. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me.

While Gene tried to think of some reply, Alex nestled closer to him and closed her eyes. Within minutes her breathing was even and Gene knew she was asleep.

Gene gently lay her down on the couch and stood up to leave. "S'what I do, Bolly." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and rolled over. "It's what I do."

* * *

Alex awoke suddenly, an image of Molly flashing before her eyes. She sat up quickly, and for a moment had no idea where she was. Drinking in her surroundings she realised she had fallen asleep on the couch. She placed a hand to her throat and felt the locket. _I'm sorry, Molly. But I think I'm here to stay._

Then she remembered falling asleep on Gene. She raised a hand to her forehead. She hoped she hadn't dreamed that part.

Alex was confused; part of her wanted to stay with Gene, but the other part desperately wanted to rip apart this world to get back to Molly. Sighing, she got up off the couch and decided the best thing to do now was head for the shower.

* * *

"Morning Boss…er Ma'am," Chris said, carrying an armful of files, as Alex walked into CID.

"Morning," she mumbled, the locket around her neck playing heavily on her mind. "What's going on here?" Holding open the door for Chris to pass, she looked around, and most of the desks in CID were…_clean_. "What happened to all the case files?"

"Guv's orders. Nothing new in this case so he said ter wait until somethin' else crops up," Chris replied, spilling a few of the files on the floor as he made his way down the corridor. "Bum conkers!" he exclaimed. Clearly someone had been picking up something other than near-Neanderthal policing techniques from Gene Hunt.

Leaving Chris to his own devices, Alex marched straight into Gene's office, without knocking.

"Yes. What can I do you for?" Gene said, barely looking up.

"The case files. Why are you making Chris put them away?"

Gene sighed and looked up, "Because he needs the exercise. He's like an overexcited 'ampster in a big wheel, tryin' ter reach the peanuts that some bastard's dangling in from of 'im."

Alex smirked at the thought of a Chris-looking rodent. "But there may still be psychological clues within the previous three murders. If you just let me look over them one more time I could…"

"Bolly, listen. We 'ave no leads. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero."

Alex folded her arms. "So we're just going sit here until another girl is ritualistically slaughtered? Well I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let that happen…Guv." She turned on her heels and stalked out. _That man…_

Alex sat down at her desk and looked at her half written notes about the killer's psychological profile. It wasn't much; just a few theories and some key words.

_Cold. Calculating. Attacks one woman on the same day once a year. Symbolically wounds victims. Grace?_

Here she had underlined Grace three times. It seemed whoever the killer was had it out for Grace. Maybe they were a friend of Kyle's? She pushed back her chair and walked over to Shaz's desk.

"Shaz, could you do me a favour?"

Shaz looked up from her typing and smiled up at Alex. "Of course Ma'am."

"Can you see if you can find anything about Kyle's friends? Maybe something about anyone from the Seven Gang that knew him really well?"

Shaz nodded eagerly. "Sure thing Ma'am." She stood up, made it halfway to the door and turned back to Alex. "Oh by the way, I like the necklace."

Alex's hand immediately went up to her throat again. "Er…thanks Shaz."

It was at that moment Gene came striding out of his office. "Right. One of me low life snouts 'ave decided ter come forward with some much needed info! Lady Bolls,you're coming wi' me."

Alex grabbed her jacket and had to jog to catch up with Gene. _I should really invest in some flats_, she thought.

* * *

"Mr Harkins!" Gene yelled, walking towards a group of shady looking men, causing one of them to throw down his cigarette and walk quickly away. "Oi!" As Gene ran to catch up with him, Alex did her best to shield herself from the barrage of wolf-whistles and suggestive gestures. _Bloody give them a left hook if they try anything more…_

She turned a corner and found Gene pinning Mr Harkins up against a wall. Jimmy Harkins had been a dealer, working with several gangs before being arrested. Now he worked as one of Gene's snouts, providing information about the drugs scene, and in return Gene didn't beat him up too badly.

"Now Mr Harkins, are yer going to tell me what I want ter know? Or am I gonna 'ave to beat yer up in front of the lady?" Gene said, as he grabbed the man's collar.

Mr Harkins looked like he was going to cry and piss his pants at the same time. "I dunno Mr Hunt…I mean…I saw…well he…" he burbled.

Alex could see Gene's temper reaching boiling point. She decided this was the right time to step in, pulling Gene's arm away from Jimmy. "Why don't we let Mr Harkins go, Guv?" Gene snapped his head around, then realised what she was trying to do. He reluctantly let go and Jimmy rubbed his throat.

"I…well I was walking the night that girl go murdered," he began.

"Hannah James?" Alex asked.

Jimmy shrugged and continued. "Anyway I walked past that house where the raid was all that time ago."

"21 Gordon Street?" Gene gave Alex a look that clearly said "Shut it".

Again Jimmy shrugged. "And this bloke pushes past me and goes into the house. But before he does I see he's holding something…a…knife I think. And I know who he is…"

"Who?" Alex couldn't help but ask another question. If Harkins could give them a positive I.D on a potential suspect, then this case might not go unsolved.

"That officer. His brother worked for the Sevens."

"David Roberts," Gene said decisively, clapping his gloved hands together and making his way towards the Quattro.

* * *

Alex barely had her legs in the car before Gene screeched off. She had never seen him drive so determinedly. Instead, she concentrated on trying to strap herself, which was proving very difficult.

"Guv, we won't be able to solve this case if we die on the way," she remarked pointedly.

"Bastard won't get away with this, Bolls. We'll get him," Gene muttered said, expertly throwing the car around a corner.

"Don't we always?"

* * *

As Alex and Gene burst into reception, Viv called them over.

"Brett Matthew is here to see you. He said it's urgent. Turned up about two minutes ago."

Alex and Gene exchanged a look. _What on earth was Brett doing here? And where was Grace?_

They walked quickly to CID. Upon them opening the door, Brett sprung up from a seat Shaz had given him to sit on, and raced towards the pair of them.

"It's Grace!" he said, panting crazily as if he had been running.

Alex's heart dropped. _If something had happened to her…_

"What? Spit it out boy!" Gene barked impatiently.

"He…he's taken her and Maddy!"

"Who?" Alex asked, fearing the worst.

"Kyle's brother," he near-sobbed. "David."

* * *

**The end is near!**

**-VerdeTerra xxx**


	11. Answers

**Hey guys! My laptop has been broken for _ever. _I thought I'd lost this chapter but thank goodness for techo twats huh? Anyway this is the (really long) penultimate chapter, after this there is going to be a short epilogue :D **

**Mucho thanks to Novindalf for her amazing beta'ing and for helping me with my terrible grammar :)**

**I forgot to put this on a few previous chapters: I don't own Ashes coz if I did the end of Series 3 would have turned out waaaaayyyy different :P**

* * *

It took at least ten minutes for the team to calm Brett down. In the end it took Shaz and a cup of tea so sweet it could disintegrate teeth with four sips. Gene had tried to add a bit of whisky to the mix - "It's good for shock!"– but Alex had given him a _'__Don't__ you dare' _look and he'd put the lid of the bottle back on sharpish.

Once Brett had stopped shaking, Alex had tactfully decided to take away the tea and start trying to glean information from him. Besides, anymore of that tea and Brett was going to go into a sugar-induced coma.

"Brett," she said, as gently as she could, "can you tell us about the people who took Grace? Or the car they drove? I presume it was a grab and snatch?"

Brett nodded slowly. "We were walking home. The car was a…a black…er I can't remember. But I think the number plate was JR2…8…no 3…4P." He watched as Alex scribbled down the details.

Gene came out of his office and stood behind Brett's chair. "And yer sure it was David?" he asked, taking the notes from Alex's hand.

Brett nodded, more vigorously this time. "I'm sure. He wasn't wearing a," he gestured to his head, "balaclava or anything. I think he wanted me to recognise him."

"Right!" Gene said, clapping his hands together. "Skip! Find me that car." He handed the notes to Viv, who briefly scanned the page and hurried to put a call out. Time was quickly running out and the sooner Grace and Maddy were found… _The better the__ chance of finding them __alive_, Alex thought bitterly.

Now the waiting game began. Things were tense in CID; everyone was on edge. The ceiling was covered in a smoky haze and the incessant ticking from the clock served only to remind them that each tick meant another second Grace may not have.

Wanting something – _anything – _to stop her mind running through the worst case scenarios, Alex decided to see if she could get any more information from Brett; the more they knew, the better prepared they could be. She cleared her throat and gave Brett a sympathetic smile.

"I know this may be hard but can you describe _exactly_ what happened?" she said.

Brett's face contorted slightly and his eyes lifted heavenwards, like he was deep in thought. "We were coming back from the park; Maddy likes to feed the ducks." He smiled, sort of sadly, as if remembering the memory fondly. "And then the car drove up beside us and David got out. He pushed Grace and Mads into the car. I tried to fight him off but he hit me with something and I fell onto the pavement." Brett lifted up his T-Shirt to reveal a large welt across his chest. "I think it was a golf club," he continued, seeing the look of shock of Alex's face, "but it doesn't hurt that much, I…"

"Now then Drakey, if yer not to busy bein' flashed by spotty teenage boys, per'aps yer'd like to come with us and catch some scum?" Gene said, waving a piece of paper under her nose. She slipped on her jacket and followed him out the door. "Oh an' you'll never guess where the car was found," he said smirking as she jogged to catch him up.

"No but I can guess. 12 West Street perhaps?"

Gene's smirked faltered and he was about to reply when a shout from down the hallway stopped them both in their tracks.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Brett said, running to catch up with them.

Gene turned to face him, with an incredulous look on his face. "Oh no yer bloody not! Yer gonna stay 'ere with WPC Granger."

Brett stuck his chin out defiantly. "No way! I'm not going to wait here! I should have stopped them but I didn't so I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Alex sucked in her breath and for a second she thought Gene may just explode. No-one had ever talked to him like that before, especially not a 'spotty' nineteen year old for crissake. There was a tense silence then, amazingly, Gene simply grunted and gave the briefest nod.

"Fine. But yer stayin' in the Quattro even if I 'ave ter staple yer arse to the seat."

Alex simply stared at Gene and he turned and whisked down the corridor. _Who on earth was this man and what had he done with Gene Hunt?_

"Guv," she hissed. "Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean what if things turn ugly and…"

"Bolls," Gene said, as patiently as he could. "Do yer really think sittin' in the car is gonna do any 'arm? Besides I don't think even the mighty Manc Lion could stop this kid." He gave a small gesture towards Brett who was following them with a very determined look on his face.

"But…I…oh forget it."

Gene gave her one of his rare grins. "Speechless is a good look on yer, Bolly. Yer should try it more often."

"Oh shut up…_Guv_."

* * *

It would be an understatement to say it was a bit of a squeeze in the Quattro. Alex almost bit her tongue in half trying not to laugh at Ray, Chris and Brett squashed together in the backseat. When Ray asked to swap she had innocently declined and made a show of stretching her feet out in front of her.

"Could we…maybe…slow down just a bit?" Brett whimpered, looking for something that wasn't Ray or Chris to hold on to.

Alex had to admit Gene _was_ driving a little more recklessly than usual but lives were in danger and she supposed it was necessary – just this once.

"Sure," Gene snarled, throwing the Quattro around a corner, " and by drivin' like a bleedin' poofter the chances of findin' yer girlfriend alive get slimmer. So shut it or get out."

Brett slid lower in his seat. "She's not my girlfriend," he mumbled.

"We're 'ere ladies and gentlemen," Gene said, bringing his beloved car to a gentle – more or less – stop.

"Guv look!" Chris said, pointing to a black car with a number plate of JR2 34P that had been haphazardly parked on the curb.

"Let's go catch some bastard scum," Ray said, gleefully clicking the safety of his gun to 'off'.

* * *

12 West Street was a dump. There was no doubt about its previous occupation, it certainly fitted the stereotypical 'crack house'. After the raid, it had been abandoned, by criminals and real estate agents alike, and looked it too. Chinese takeaway cartons were strewn everywhere and only two windows in the whole two stories remained. Alex doubted they'd even need any sort of camouflage; the grass was _that_ long. Any unsavoury business that criminals felt the need to commit must have surely occurred here.

When they _finally _reached the front door, Alex went to turn the door handle but Gene gave it hefty shoulder charge and it promptly fell down.

"Police!" Chris yelled, gun drawn.

"You're supposed to yell it _before _the door gets kicked in, div." Ray said, rolling his eyes. They all looked around for a minute or two and then re – holstered their guns before stepping inside.

"Now, now kiddiewinks," Gene barked, "Chris and Raymondo get yer arses upstairs; yell if yer see anything. Lady B and I will 'ave a look around 'ere."

* * *

As Gene and Alex slowly made their way around the lower level of the house, it became clear that it had been empty for quite some time. There was a layer of dust covering everything and even breathing the air made Alex's nose twitch and want to sneeze.

As they entered what appeared to be the kitchen, something sitting on the side glinted and caught Alex's eye.

"Guv," she said and went over to pick it up. 'It' appeared to be a photo frame, containing a photo of a Grace and presumably Kyle. Although the glass covering the photo was smashed – this was what had caught her eye – and covered in dust like everything else, Alex could just make out that even though Grace was smiling, her eyes showed pure terror. "She was afraid of him," she whispered softly, handing the frame to Gene who was peering at the photo over her shoulder.

Gene took the frame and held it up to his face. "Bloody Nora! Can't see a thing with this crap all over it," he said, carefully trying to wipe the broken frame with his sleeve. It really was unfortunate at that exact moment a small calico cat decided to run across the floor, letting out several yowls as it did so. "Jesus Christ on a bloody bike!" Gene exclaimed loudly, dropping the frame and turning away from Alex.

_The Gene Genie, startled by a little __cat! _she thought, gleefully thinking about how to tell this story next time they were at Luigi's. However when he turned back to face her, she saw a large shard of glass sticking out of his left palm.

"Gene!" Alex blurted, as a spurt of red blood started worming its way down his arm to drip on the floor.

"Get away yer dozy mare!" Gene said as she made a motion to attend to his very bloody hand. "The Manc Lion does not need any 'elp!" He went to tuck his bleeding hand under his armpit before realising that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Oh for the love of god Gene will you drop your stupid male ego and let me see!" Alex exclaimed, exasperated. "You're supposed to remove splinters and such unless there is severe and profuse bleeding or you suspect you've punctured an artery." She studied it for a second before announcing, "There's a lot of blood, but I don't think you've punctured an artery."

"Bloody hell Drakey," Gene said, irritably. "It sounds like you've swallowed a textbook."

Alex tutted. "I was on the same first-aid refresher course as you, Gene. I just didn't spend the entire time smoking and making crass comments about the CPR dummies with Ray."

Defeated, Gene held out his hand. Alex gently grasped the shard and lifted it free. Gene winced slightly as a fresh trickle of blood dripped onto the floor. Alex then looked around for something that could resemble and bandage and, as luck would have it, found a clean-ish tea towel and ripped it into strips. Cleaning up as much blood as she could, she tightly wrapped one of the strips around Gene's hand. "There you go Guv," she said, smiling. "I think you'll live."

Gene inspected her handiwork. "Well next time yer feel like playin' nurses Bolly, yer better be in uniform," he said, smirking at her thunderous expression, and stalked off before she could utter a reply. "Let's go an' see where Tweedletwit and Tweedletwat are."

* * *

Upstairs, although Ray and Chris weren't having much luck, they certainly hadn't managed to injure themselves which, considering all things Chris, was a pretty good accomplishment. The only downside was they had no idea what they were looking for, but whatever it was, they hadn't found it.

The upper level of the house wasn't much cleaner than downstairs. There were two bare, dust-covered bedrooms and a filthy bathroom with a sink that contained some very dubious stains. "This is bollocks," Ray said, kicking at a chest that was housed in one of the bedrooms. "He's obviously done a runner with 'em, so why are we searching this shit 'ouse?"

"For evidence?" Chris suggested helpfully. The chest that Ray had kicked rattled slightly to suggest it wasn't empty and Chris bent down to have a closer look. He carefully lifted the lid, hoping that it wasn't locked, he didn't want to have to lug it down the flight of stairs and the Quattro was cramped enough thank you very much. When he saw what was inside his eyes lit up. "Ray! Look at this!"

Ray was peering out of one of the windows. "What?" he asked, coming over to look. "Bloody hell."

Inside the chest were bags filled with a white powder, presumably heroin or cocaine. "There must be about two hundred in here!" Chris said. However underneath all the bags were several guns, mostly sawn offs. These were what had rattled when Ray had kicked it.

"Sawn offs!" Ray exclaimed happily. "Guv! Come look at what we found!" he yelled, just as Gene and Alex appeared in the door way.

"Well, looks like we've found a stash," Gene observed, taking a look around the room. "Who knows 'ow many more are 'idden? Chris, radio forensics and get back up. We're gonna need to preserve this 'ouse. Have yer checked fer…" Before Gene could finish giving orders, a blood-curdling shriek was let out.

"That came from the basement!" Alex cried, and they abandoned the bags and guns and hurried downstairs.

* * *

The stairs leading down to the basement were very dark and Alex made them go slowly so no-one tripped and fell headlong down them.

Checking to make sure they had all their guns drawn, Gene shoulder-charged the door and again it fell straight off its hinges.

The team burst into the room and quickly drank in the sights. There were rugs covering the bare concrete and unlike the rest of the house, it was brightly lit. Tacky seventies wallpaper lined the wall, except in places where it had been ripped off, and the air was musty and cold to breathe.

And there, standing in the middle of the room, was David. He held Grace around the neck and used his other hand to point a revolver at her head. "Piss off, or she gets it in the neck," he hissed, stabbing the muzzle into her Grace's neck, just below her ear. Grace whimpered but did not cry out. It was then Alex noticed that in the corner of the room, with tape over her mouth, was Maddy.

"Now David why don't you let her go and we can talk." Alex immediately assumed the role of hostage negotiator and took a small step towards him.

"Another step and I'll paint the wall with your brains DI Drake," David spat, waving his gun around wildly.

_"__Okay, I'll avert my eyes and we can talk about…"_

_"__Talk about what? __I'll kill her, yeah?__ And I'll kill you too!"_

The images burned behind Alex's eyes and she blinked several times in quick succession. _Not now. Please! Leave me alone! I'm already dead…WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM __ME? _she screamed inside her head. Then she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She had to stay in control. That's what this was all about wasn't it? Control.

"Okay David, I won't take another step. You are in control here."

David let out a harsh laugh. "Control? You think that's what I want? If that's what you think DI Drake, you are severely mistaken. I want something better than control. I want revenge. And revenge is a dish best served cold."

Alex faltered, looking to Gene for some support. When he shrugged she turned back to David. "I…I don't understand. Revenge? For what?"

David laughed again. "For my brother. Yes he killed people but that was all down to this one here!" He pressed the barrel harder into Grace's temple. "She had the nerve to say that her child was his when it was clearly was that idiot Brett's. Poor Kyle, he never was quite right in the head."

"That's bull!" Grace yelled, suddenly very angry. "Maddy was Kyle's you great big-"

It was then that David suddenly lashed out and pistol whipped Grace in the face. He gave a grin she collapsed on the floor. Gene felt like using every single bad word he could think of and then inventing some new ones. This guy was bloody psychotic.

"Now look what you made me do. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Kyle killed and took heavily to the drugs. I knew all about this of course, and being a police officer, Kyle got the Seven Gang to pay me to turn the other way…"

"You bent bastar-" Ray snarled. David waved his revolver in Ray's direction and he abruptly stopped his tirade. A twisted smile appeared on his face and Alex realised that he was loving every second of this. _Borderline narcissism. _She had to keep him talking.

"So they paid you," Alex said bravely. "That doesn't explain Hannah's murder _after _Kyle was killed."

David looked at Alex. "Was that her name? Oh. I thought it was Grace. I only realised that _once _I'd killed her but still…and what better way to pay homage to my late brother by continuing his work? I was going to finish this little bitch once and for all but she fought like a bloody wildcat and managed to get away. I assume she went crying to you people after that. I then realised that instead of simply killing Grace, I'd make her pay. Put her through all the pain she put my brother through. And then I'd make her watch me kill her little brat."

Alex inhaled, shocked, but managed to get out, "Maddy… Have you...?" She trailed off. She couldn't bear it if the child was dead.

David scoffed and turned towards the sleeping figure. "Nah, not yet. Gave her a little sedative just to calm her down."

Now that she'd established Maddy wasn't dead the clocks started turning in Alex's head. "But that doesn't explain _why_ you killed Hannah?"

"Honour is a very important thing in my family. Having a drug-addicted murderer for a brother whose little _whore _insisted her child was his, when it clearly wasn't, was very detrimental to our family. I myself succumbed to backhanders, although it pains me to admit it. I simply thought the best way to put my family on the honourable track again was to cleanse all the scum from our lives, and start again."

After this tirade, it took a lot for Alex's mind to soak it all up. Honour. Not control. Hannah's death had been a tragic mistake. And now they had the truth they had to bring David in. Anyone who even slightly knocked his family's 'honour' was sure to be killed.

Before she could speak, Gene had opened his mouth. _No, no, no, no, no. _

"So yer killed because of honour?" Gene spat. "I've never 'eard of anything so bloody…"

Alex saw it happen in slow motion.

David whipped around and his finger tightened on the trigger, intending to shoot Gene. Before he could fire Brett burst into the room, and rushed towards David, holding one of the sawn-offs. David immediately re-aimed at Brett and fired; the bullet hit Brett but he didn't stop, and went sprawling on a couch just behind David.

David looked pityingly at Brett's crumpled figure and laughed. "Well, that's what you get, I suppose." He smirked and aimed his gun again.

This time, it aimed at Alex. There wasn't enough time to move. She closed her eyes, held her breath and thought of Molly.

She heard the scraping of the cylinder as it clicked into place. Now all David had to do was pull the trigger and it was good bye Alex Drake.

BANG.

_I'm dead. Déjà vu or what?_

In her mind's eye Alex could see a bullet, _the_ bullet that had started all of this. It came speeding towards her and for a second she thought she caught a glimpse of large mirrored sunglasses. _Layton. _

If she was dead in one world and dead in the other where did that leave her now?

But then she realised there was no searing pain, only the smell of gun powder. Gingerly, she cracked open an eyelid, then the other and looked herself up and down.

She hadn't been shot! But then who…?

In the middle of the room, David Roberts, formerly one of their own, fell to the floor with a gaping hole in his chest. He dropped to his knees with a very surprised look on his face, then dropped to the ground.

Alex immediately turned to Gene. "Gene! You…"

"Not me Bolls," he said gruffly and he pointed to the couch.

There, just managing to hold the gun and sit up at the same time, was Brett Matthews. The bullet had only passed through the upper part of his arm and although it looked bad, it wouldn't do any lasting damage. Brett gave a wan smile and said shakily, "Well I told you I wasn't staying behind!"

Gene looked at Alex, Chris and Ray stunned faces and gave a short laugh. "The boy's got balls!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**The truth has been revealed :D Now on to the epilogue!**

**To all you who have stuck with this story and especially to those who have reviewed thank you so so so much!**

**-VerdeTerra**


	12. Epilogue: Candles

**Okay I'll keep this pretty brief: Here is the final chapter of Coping Stratagies! ****Haha :D**

**Oh and mucho thankies to Novindalf for being the bestest beta ever. Period.**

* * *

The next three hours passed in a blur.

Back up and forensics had arrived on the scene very quickly to wrap it all up. The house that had been dead for so long was now suddenly very much alive with people. There were plods upstairs, carefully sweeping the other bedrooms for similar stashes that Ray and Chris had found. Upon inspecting the bedrooms two more chests were found, as well as a few stashes of drugs behind the dry wall. Forensics entered the basement, placing David's body into a body bag, and zipped the bag closed. They had told Gene that an ambulance was on its way and a look of relief had crossed his face.

"I don't want _'im_," he said to Alex, gesturing to Brett with a nod of his head, "bleedin' all over the Quattro's interior."

Alex didn't even bother to reply; she just rolled her eyes.

Grace had awoken with a large cut above her eyebrow and an even larger headache. She tried to stand up, wobbled, and Alex rushed to help her upstairs. Gene went over to where Maddy was and managed to untie her. He carried the child, who was beginning to stir, upstairs while Chris and Ray helped Brett. It was a bit of a mission, the shock of shooting someone dead had set in and he was clutching the sawn-off so tightly that his knuckles were white. Not even Chris trying to persuade him to let go. Eventually Ray had given up and let Brett take the bloody gun with him. After all, it wasn't loaded anymore.

They must have looked quite a sight to the several onlookers that had gathered around the police cordon; a red headed teenager with a large cut on her forehead being helped along by a woman with extremely tight jeans and ridiculously high heels, and behind them a man in a black coat was carrying a small child, shouting several orders to the two men behind him who were supporting a bleeding teenager gripping a shotgun.

After loading Grace and Brett into the ambulance that had just arrived on the scene, Gene handed Maddy to Grace. "Thank you," she whispered. Alex watched him say something to Brett, who nodded as Gene closed the back of the ambulance and tapped it twice.

As Gene came to stand beside her, she raised her eyebrow in question. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about Bolly?" Gene said innocently.

"What you said to…never mind. Luigi's?"

"That, Bolly, is the best idea you've had for a while."

* * *

After she had showered and changed into the comfiest set of clothing she could dig out, Alex realised how tired she really was. It had been a long day and now, the last thing she felt like doing was going downstairs and joining in the merriment. She just wanted to curl up in front of the TV and fall asleep. Surely it wouldn't matter if she didn't make it down tonight? Alex made her decision and went to see what was on TV.

* * *

She had just stretched out on her black and white sofa when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she got up off the couch and went to see who it was.

"Oi! Open up in there!"

_Gene._

Alex opened the door a little and stuck her head out. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Why aren't yer downstairs?"

"Because I'm exhausted," Alex said truthfully, opening the door fully and putting her hands on her hips. "Is that all? My sofa is calling me."

"'Ere." Gene held out a bottle for her to take.

Alex squinted at the label. "Bollinger? But…why?"

Gene held out his bandaged hand. "It's…a…thanks. Fer patchin' me up." He shuffled from one foot to another awkwardly.

Alex took the bottle and smiled at Gene. "Would you like to come in? I'll open this up."

"Nope because you, Bolly, are comin' downstairs."

Alex pouted. "No." Normally she was game for a night at Luigi's but tonight she just didn't have it in her.

Gene thought she looked strangely sexy holding a bottle of Bollinger in one hand, the other on her hip and a slight pout on her lips. "Yer comin' even if I 'ave ter drag yer by yer lacy knicker elastics."

"My knickers are _not _lacy thank you very much." Alex said, feeling her cheeks redden.

A small smile tugged on the corners of Gene's lips. "Whatever you say Bolly. But yer 'ave ter come downstairs."

Alex could see she wasn't going to win this. "Fine."

* * *

Alex didn't know what she was going to expect. Gene had obviously called her downstairs for some important reason. Was he going to make some announcement? If that was so couldn't he have just told her instead of dragging her downstairs? _Selfish git, _she thought grumpily.

When Gene reached the bottom of the stair with Alex in tow, he gestured to her to go through the door first. She gave him a small glare and stepped into Luigi's. The first thing she saw was CID, celebrating. That didn't surprise her much – they always celebrated after 'solving' a case. However, she _was_ surprised to see Brett, Grace and Maddy joining in the celebrations

The conversation Gene had earlier with Brett came to Alex's mind and she suddenly clicked. "You…invited them?" she asked, turning to face Gene.

Gene nodded as he led her to their usual table. He was about to reply when he noticed she was staring at him intently. "Wha'?"

Alex gave a secret smile and sat down. "Oh, nothing."

"Bolls, stop playin' these bleedin' mind games. It does me 'ead in," Gene growled.

"It's nothing, really. I just can't imagine you inviting two teenagers and a child to Luigi's for a celebratory drink."

Gene shrugged. "It 'appens. Now are yer gonna sit there like a dead turkey or are yer gonna get me a drink like a good woman?"

Alex flipped him off.

* * *

Luigi's had long since closed but most of CID still lingered, as did the smoke in the air. This was the time where everyone wound down, and wound down they did. Shaz and Grace were sitting together in a corner talking, while Maddy dozed in Grace's arms. It seemed that Ray and Chris – mostly Ray – had decided to take Brett under his wing and he was repeating one of his less than savoury stories, complete with gestures. _Poor, poor Brett, _Alex thought, a little drunkenly.

It might not have been home to Alex but at this particular moment she couldn't have felt more at home anywhere else. Everything just felt so… Normal wasn't the word, but there was something about this place and these people that made her feel, well, safe.

And the man sitting next to her was Gene Hunt, her constant in this world. His presence alone was enough to make even the scariest Pierrot clown cower in fear.

"Gene," she said, resting her chin on her palm, "you never did answer my question, did you?"

"Question, Bolly?" he replied, resting his hand on his palm so he was facing her.

"You know, the one about your last few seconds on earth? Having anything you wanted?" she said flirtatiously.

Gene shuffled closer so his face was very close to hers. "Anything?"

"Anything," she replied, a little breathlessly. Mixtures of feeling were running around in her head, or maybe that was just the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. Either way her heart was beating about a million beats per second.

She didn't know if _she'd_ lent forward or if _he_ had, but she suddenly found his lips on hers. Alex was about to pull away when she realised that she wanted this just as much as he did and she responded eagerly.

It was meant to be a gentle kiss, just so Gene could shut her up about the stupid question, but they both got quite excited and Alex had her fingers in Gene's hair and he had his hands cupped around her face.

When they broke apart, albeit a little breathless, they suddenly realised that everyone in Luigi's was staring at them. "What?" Gene demanded, and everyone turned away, pretending to be busy and not noticing that their two senior officers had been embracing for more than a while. Shaz and Grace shared a knowing look and Ray triumphantly punched Chris on the arm and exclaimed, "You owe me ten quid!"

Gene slid his arm around Alex's waist and she moved closer to him, loving the way she fitted perfectly under his arm.

Her attention was all of a sudden focused on a dimly lit corner of the room. There sat a little girl with a small birthmark on her face, with a cake filled with glowing candles. She looked straight at Alex, whispered three words, and blew the candles out.

Alex rested her head on Gene's shoulder and briefly closed her eyes, allowing the emotions to wash over her.

Someday she would find out why she was here. Someday she might even find a way to get home. But right now, all she wanted was this.

**THE END**

* * *

**Wow, wow, wow, and wow! I can't believe it's finished! It's taken me almost a year but I've loved every minute of writing it :D I want to thank everyone who has read my mind ramblings and especially to those who have reviewed: HeidiT, theHuntgoeson, Gem6, Azuralgal, Bloodheart06, sash queen of the jungle, Ellen Asher, xWeepingAngel91x and of course Novindalf! **

**I have many, many more stories floating around in my head and hopefully I shall be putting some of them up here :D**

**-VerdeTerra**


End file.
